Everybody Still Love Beca Mitchell
by Allicat606
Summary: Beca's finally got her shit together. She's in a stable loving relationship and she's now captain of the Bella's with her best friend at her side. Nothing could go wrong right? Fat chance, especially when old feelings resurface, petty jealousy rises and a beautiful brand new Bella catches her eye.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, I really don't wanna hold auditions. We really don't need anymore members." Stacie complained. She was happy to be back at Barden. Especially with her girlfriend Beca, but she really didn't want any new blood disrupting their chemistry...or distracting Beca.

"C'mon Stace, it's not so bad. I'll even let you choose the audition song. By the way, where's Beca at?" Chloe asked, she and Stacie had mended the rift between them shortly after nationals. Sure, she still harbored strong feelings for Beca, though she would never admit it to anyone.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her all day." Beca usually texted her whenever she was gone for long periods of time, or was running late for anything bella-related.

"Well we're gonna have to start the auditions without her then I guess." Chloe stood, ready to address the new crop of hopefuls.

"Ladies, welcome to Bella auditions! I'm co-captain Chloe Beale, and this is Stacie. She will be picking the audition song for you all momentarily. That should give you all a few minutes to warm up." Chloe flashed her pearly white smile at the long line of nervous girls. After they won nationals last year, the Bella's became the hottest things on campus.

"Alrighty so today's audition song will be "Locked out of Heaven" by Bruno Mars. If we like you, then we'll contact you directly in the next few days. So who's first?"

As the girls auditioned, more and more of the Bella's made their way into the auditorium. All except Beca, who still hadn't texted or called Stacie.

"Oh my gosh, put that one out of my misery." Amy said

"Be nice Amy, we couldn't all "crush" our auditions like you did." Chloe joked back. As the last girl finished, Chloe noticed a girl had been letting other girls go ahead of her every time she reached the front, and now there was no one to hide behind.

"Well I guess that's the end of auditions then. Ladies thank you so much for showing up and we'll be in touch." Chloe clapped her hands and dismissed all the girls onstage.

"Wait I'd like to audition please, my name is Emily."

"Well I'm sorry Emily, but we just ended auditions." Stacie said matter-a -factly

"Let's see what you got newbie." Beca called from the back of the auditorium. She had been hanging back the whole time watching everyone perform.

"But Beca, we just ended auditions, it wouldn't be fair to the oth-" Chloe began, but was cut off by Beca

"Don't be like that Chlo. If I remember correctly, I auditioned late and you were more than happy to let me in, though I'm sure the cleavage visual helped too." Beca winked at the redhead.

"Oh my god! You're _the_ Beca Mitchell, you're like my music idol! I listened to all your mixes on the campus radio station last year and went to nationals just to see you perform." Emily was rambling on and on not noticing the frown forming on Stacie's face.

"Well flattery gets you everywhere with me, but unfortunately there are eight other girls here with votes. So you may want to start singing now." Beca smirked, she found this freshman's nervousness adorable. She took out her phone to record the audition to send to Aubrey later on. She had a good feeling about this girl, but wanted Aubrey's opinion on the matter too.

 _Never had much faith in love_

 _Or miracles, miracles_

 _Never wanna put my heart_

 _On the line. I'm swimming_

 _In your water, something spiritual_

 _Spiritual, I'm gonn-_

"Thank you, we'll be in touch." Stacie said, cutting off Emily's audition. She didn't like how she was gushing about her girlfriend earlier.

Beca had made her way down the auditorium and began ascending the stairs. "What's your name again."

"Um Emily, Emily Junk. My dad's last name is Hardon and my mom's was Junk, so I guess Junk was the better alternative." Emily and Beca laughed at the girls admission.

"Well I'm not a big fan of "Hardons" so yeah I'd say Junk was the best option. Anyways it was nice meeting you, hopefully I'll be seeing you around."

"Wait Beca, um this is really embarrassing, but can I get a picture with you? It's just I've been waiting forever to meet you and you're like my idol and sorry I'm rambling now."

Beca pulled out her phone and pulled Emily in close for a few selfies. She snapped a couple of pics and kept the ones both she and Emily liked. They exchanged numbers and Beca sent her the pics.

"Alright I'll see you around Junk." Beca walked off the stage and went to sit over by her girlfriend. Emily left the stage super excited. She had gotten a picture with Beca freaking Mitchell!

"Alright nerds let's figure out who's in." Beca took her seat and greeted her girlfriend with a kiss.

"Well to be honest Emily was the only one that was even close enough to being good. Definitely not a soloist though." Fat Amy chimed in

"What did she say her last name was again Beca?" Chloe asked. She couldn't be sure but she swore she said "Junk" as in Catherine Junk from the 1981 Bella's.

"Junk, Emily Junk."

"Oh my gosh, she's a legacy! I knew her last name sounded familiar, we have to have her now!" Chloe exclaimed in excitement.

"Well as long as we get Beca to go recruit her. You're _the_ Beca Mitchell." Cynthia teased. They were all holding in their laughter when Emily was having her mini freakout session, all except Stacie who was quietly seething at the interaction.

Beca tried to hide the infamous smirk she was known for from appearing on her face, but she couldn't help it. She could feel Stacie tensing up next to her, so she grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She knew how jealous Stacie could get sometimes. The girls continued critiquing the other girls auditions for hours, though she tuned out after a couple of minutes.

Text from Emily Junk: _thank you so much for the pics, my mom loves them._

Beca smiled to herself and replied back: _No problem, glad she liked them now if you'll excuse me I have to continue talking about you. Lol_

Beca put her phone away and started playing with Stacie's skirt. She chuckled at Stacie's futile attempts to push her hands away. She knew she loved it.

"As much as I'd like to continue with this recruiting thing, I haven't seen my girlfriend all day, and I'm kinda hungry." Stacie started coughing loudly at Beca's sudden statement, embarrassment clearly evident on her face.

As the auditorium cleared out, Chloe and Amy made their way down to Emily's room to recruit her. Amy began banging on the door violently, trying to scare the newest member. Emily opened the door clearly flustered by the loud knocking.

"Oh my gosh does this mean I'm in? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise I'll be the best Bella ever." Emily hugged both girls tightly.

"Well Beca made us get rid of the hood night ritual because apparently it was too creepy. So now we just escort the new recruits to aca-initiation night personally." Chloe grabbed Emily's arm and began leading her to the amphitheater.

"Um is Beca gonna be there?" Emily asked quietly. She had wanted to keep texting Beca all day, but decided against it, not wanting to annoy her.

"Only if she comes out from between Stacie's legs anytime soon." Amy muttered underneath her breath. She took note of how Emily seemed so interested in Beca especially at her audition. If her instincts were right, then Stacie's legs wouldn't be the only ones wrapped around Beca's face this year.

The three girls arrived at the amphitheater soon and found their fellow Bella's nearby.

"Finally, you guys made it. What took you so long? I was worried you guys got kidnapped and sold into prostitution." Flo said

"Anyways, feel free to mingle and hang out Emily, tonight is all about you and the other newbies." Chloe said, ignoring Flo's earlier comment.

Emily got a drink, not before checking that it was non-alcoholic. She looked around and watched as all the Bella's looked so happy and carefree, but she still couldn't find Beca anywhere.

"Hey beautiful, what's a cutie like you doing here all by yourself?" Jessie asked. After Bumper had graduated, he took over as Treble captain.

"I'm a Bella. Well after tonight, I'll officially be, my name's Emily by the way."

"Jesse, captain of the Trebles, the team that's gonna win the ICCA's this year." Jesse held out his hand and Emily shook it.

"I don't know Beca's mixes are pretty amazing so good luck topping whatever she has in mind."

"She's all hype, trust me I use to work with her. You'll find out how much of a shitty person she really is soon enough." Jesse took one last sip of his drink and walked away.

"He's just mad I slept with the girl he liked last year." Beca appeared out of nowhere startling Emily.

"Oh...I...haha...um coolness." Emily just couldn't control her nerves around the Bella captain.

"Your nervousness is quite adorable, you know that right." Beca smirked at Emily's growing blush. She didn't know why she made Emily so nervous, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. Probably more than she should.

"Thanks, I'm sorry I'm so awkward, I'm just really excited to meet you and your so cool. I just wish I could do what you do, like with the mixes you make. You make it seem so effortless." Emily gushed. She couldn't believe Beca was actually taking time out of her night to talk to her.

"If you want next time I make a mix, or a set list for the Bella's you can come and watch how I do it. I've never met someone so interested in the actual production aspect like myself." Beca could tell she just made Emily's night. Emily would be an ideal heir to takeover the Bella's after she graduated as well.

"Oh my gosh YES! That would be amazing thank you so much! You are like the greatest person ever, I freaking I love you!"

Stacie watched from a few rows down the conversation between her girlfriend and the newbie. She really didn't like how Emily was all over Beca, but Beca seemed to be behaving herself. Then she saw them hug and that really lit a fire deep inside her. Beca hated hugs, like hated them more than anything in the world, and yet she was hugging this girl she had met not more than 6 hours ago!

"Well looks like Beca has found herself a new favorite." Cynthia said not so quietly behind Stacie.

"I'm not worried one bit, but by the way Jessica is looking at Ashley, maybe you should be." Stacie nodded her head in the direction of Jessica and Ashley huddled up together laughing.

Stacie needed to keep an eye on Emily, it took her a whole year to get Beca and she was not about to lose her to some little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey babe, sorry I'm late." Beca kissed Stacie on the cheek before she took her seat at the café. They both had crazy schedules this semester, but promised to always have breakfast together everyday.

"That's okay. I'm glad you could make it. What were you and legacy talking about last night by the way?" Stacie had wanted to ask Beca last night, but was too tipsy to do anything, except let her perfect girlfriend tuck her into bed. She really was lucky to have Beca in her life.

"Besides the continued fangirling which you have to admit is super adorable, I found out she's really into music production, like me. I think she'll make a great successor when I graduate." Beca took a sip of her latte, noticing the smile appearing on Stacie's face at her last sentence.

"So you're gonna stay here until graduation now?" Stacie asked not even trying to hide her excitement. She had been worried Beca could leave any day since she technically followed her dad's orders and stayed for a whole year.

"Yeah, I've got a lot of shit to fuck up here. Plus there's this really sexy brunette with green eyes that I'm kinda fond of too." Beca teased. She leaned across the table and kissed Stacie.

"Ugh, c'mon guys get a room please." Chloe teased. She tried not to sound too annoyed and based on Beca's smile as they pulled away, she succeeded.

"I'm sorry for being a cock-block, but I just came to steal Beca away so we can go work on this set together." Chloe said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Oh can I come too?" Stacie really didn't trust Chloe and Beca being alone, and though she considered Chloe a friend, deep down she knew she still had strong feelings for Beca.

"Sorry babe, captains only. Don't blame me, Aubrey made that rule and I'm pretty sure she's paying Chloe to make sure I don't break too many of her sacred traditions." Beca winked at Chloe before turning back around and giving her girlfriend a goodbye kiss and promising to text her later.

Beca and Chloe began walking over to Chloe's apartment when the redhead broke the silence. "So how is everything between you too? You guys seem really happy."

"Its great, except Stacie gets really jealous a lot. She thinks she's good at hiding it, but she has an obvious tell. Like how she just asked to come help with the set, even though I know she gets bored when I start talking about the process. She was even jealous of me and legacy talking last night." Beca chuckled. Yeah she thought Emily was cute, but she was trying to change her ways and Emily was too naive for her taste anyways.

"Well you and Emily did look pretty cozy last night. What is 20 too old for you now?"

"Haha you're such a weirdo Beale." The two girls entered the apartment laughing at their little inside jokes. Beca closed the door and leaned against it sighing loudly. Chloe noticed the hesitation on Beca's face and stopped walking.

"I've really missed you Chloe, like more than you'll ever know. And I know we haven't really hung out much because I've been trying to be sensitive to Stacie's feelings, but I'm tired of ignoring my best friend. So how about I take you out this week to dinner? It'll be like old times we'll talk and eat and listen to music. What do you say Red?" Beca had been missing hanging out with Chloe for months now, but could never find time to ask her to hang out because Stacie was always around.

"Of course Beca, I've really missed you too you know. Don't worry I'll keep my hands to myself this time." Chloe winked at Beca and tried to walk away but was pulled back by Beca's hand on her wrist.

Beca got really close to Chloe and whispered in her ear "I wish I could say the same, but I hate breaking promises I know I can't keep." She smiled when she heard Chloe breathe hitch. She loved the effect she still had on Chloe and flirting with her came too easily.

"So what songs were you thinking about for the set? Have you spoken to any of the girls about their suggestions." Chloe took a seat on her couch. She had gotten a smaller apartment since Aubrey moved out, it was still cozy and closer to campus as well.

"Well Cynthia-Rose of course wants Rihanna, Amy just wants a solo, and Stacie obviously wants something sexy." Beca sat on the couch, wrapping her arm around Chloe when the redhead leaned into her.

"Okay well how about we mash up Rihanna's Bitch Better Have My Money" and Taylor Swift's "Bad Blood"? I mean they're like two of the hottest women on the planet right now. So it'll definitely be a crowd pleaser." Chloe had interlocked her fingers with Beca, hoping she wouldn't be rebuffed. Instead she was met by a kiss on the forehead.

"I like that idea, that actually sounds really good. It's a shame you never got to make previous year's set list with Aubrey. You guys could have won more championships." Beca noticed how close she and Chloe were to one another, but it felt really nice so she didn't try to put any space between them.

"Well that took no time at all. See what happens when you agree with me Becs? Do you wanna watch a movie or do you have somewhere to be?" Chloe really didn't want Beca to leave, but she noticed her phone had been going off several times already. Probably Stacie checking in on them.

"I've got 100 places to be, but I'm really comfortable right now and I know you're gonna feed me too... And I guess I've missed you just a little bit." Beca ended with. Chloe shifted her head up and looked Beca in the eyes. She wanted to kiss her so badly, but knew if she did that Beca would just run away and tell Stacie causing problems for everyone.

Chloe ordered a pizza and the two grabbed a blanket and snuggled on the couch watching Clueless. Beca fell asleep halfway through and woke up at the end to find Chloe sleeping on top of her. She took out her phone and took a picture of it. She kissed Chloe on the cheek and gingerly removed herself from the couch. She placed the cover back on top of Chloe and began heading back to her dorms.

As she walked back to her dorms she saw a girl that looked a lot like Emily sitting outside by herself. She went over and saw her initial guess was write and she decided to sit with the young girl.

"Hey legacy, whatcha doing out here all by yourself?"

"Oh! Hey Beca, I was just writing my thoughts down. And I just got here so I don't have too many friends yet."

"Whenever you get too lonely, feel free to text me. Its not everyday I find someone who's into mixing, so don't be a stranger Em." Beca walked away and answered her phone.

"It's about time Hobbit! How did aca-initiation go? How many girls did you recruit? Did you recruit the legacy like I told you too."

"Aww Posen, it's so nice to hear from you too. And yes we recruited the Legacy, she was actually the only girl that we recruited. And before you ask the regional setlist as determined by Chloe and I is Rihanna's "Bitch Better Have My Money" and Taylor Swift's "Bad Blood".

"Chloe finally got you to crack and include T-Swift in the setlist huh? Wow that didn't take long. Guess your crush on her hasn't waned one bit. Anyways I'm glad that you guys already have your setlist planned. I'll be up to visit in a month so clear your schedule because I don't want to have to hunt you down."

"Well considering you use to take up residency on my face, I guess I could make some time for you. I'll even let you stay with me, since I now have a suite." Beca entered her room looking around for her headphones so she could begin mixing.

"Oh my gosh, you're such a perv Mitchell! Plus I didn't hear any complaints from you. Anyways before this gets any more inappropriate than it already is, I'm gonna hang up now, I'll see you in a month Beca." Aubrey hung up shortly afterwards and Beca smiled at her phone. Even being 200 miles away she could still fluster Aubrey Posen.

Before starting, Beca texted her girlfriend.

 _Beca: Hey babe just got back to my room now, gonna start making the setlist, can't wait to show you it in the morning._

 _Stacie: I thought you already made it? Isn't that why you were over at Chloe's house for so long?_

 _Beca: We were having a little bit of difficulty with song selections. But it's all good now. Before you start freaking out, nothing happened, I wouldn't do that to you, you know that. Go to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow. I love you_

 _Stacie: I love you too. See you in the morning._

Beca hated lying to her girlfriend but she wasn't about to tell her she spent 4 hours at Chloe's apartment watching movies and cuddling with her. She would never hear the end of it. She was fully aware of the tension between the two and tried to diffuse it as much as possible.

Stacie woke up the next day and checked her Facebook timeline. She scrolled down looking at the ridiculous things people posted, until she stumbled upon a picture of Chloe asleep on top of Beca. She immediately got out of bed and threw on the closest clothes to her and started marching down to Beca's room.

Beca had barely woken up when she heard a loud banging on her door. She slowly got up and went to open it. She was greeted by an irate looking Stacie in front of her.

"Okay, what did I do now?" It was too early to beat around the bush and Beca really just wanted to go back to sleep or at least have a cup of coffee.

Stacie opened her timeline and scrolled to the picture of Chloe sleeping on top of Beca. She tossed the phone to Beca and crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.

"Okay so we watched a movie and she fell asleep on me. Nothing more happened Stacie." Beca really didn't feel the need to explain herself, because she knew she didn't do anything wrong.

"You say you want me to trust you, and yet you keep lying to me. Something's gotta give Beca." Stacie knew Beca was lying to her yesterday, she just didn't want to believe her.

"Okay you want the truth here it is. Yesterday I went over to Chloe's house and we figured out the set in less than 20 minutes, and since we hadn't really hung out much because I was trying to be sensitive to _your_ feelings, we decided to watch a movie together and then she fell asleep. I thought it would be funny to snap a pic so I did, forgetting that my pictures automatically go to Facebook. I came straight home and texted you afterwards."

"Why did you lie to me when I asked you why you were there so long? I thought we weren't going to keep secrets from each other." Stacie's voice had dropped down to a near whisper. She hated fighting with Beca.

"Because I know that you get jealous whenever I'm around Chloe and I didn't want to cause problems. I never meant to hurt you or make you worry, but you have to realize Chloe is my best friend and I'm gonna want to hang out with her alone sometimes."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, it's not that I don't trust you, it's just sometimes I get a litt-"

"Hey Beca, what time is practice again?" Emily called from Beca's room."

Realizing who's voice that was, Stacie's mood quickly changed. "Seriously Beca? Wow I'm done. Have fun with that child." Stacie pushed past Beca and headed for the door.

"Stacie it's not like that, we were just working on the set together I swear!"

"Bullshit, I'm not an idiot Beca, I saw the way you were looking at each other at initiation night. You obviously haven't changed one bit." Stacie stormed out of Beca's room, leaving Beca standing in her suite confused and hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you okay Beca?" Emily heard yelling from the living room and was afraid to come out of Beca's room. She had spent the night after they worked on perfecting the set for hours. Beca even let her layer some of the chord progressions herself.

"Yeah, I'm okay Em. You did really well on those chord progressions last night by the way." Beca couldn't believe Stacie just walked out on her like that without even hearing her out. Yeah, she told a white lie, but as her girlfriend she should trust her.

"Look Beca, if you want to talk about it we can. My mom always said beginning the day with a heavy mind is the worst thing you could do." Emily couldn't help but feel bad for Beca. She was so sweet to her and seemed so down to earth, she couldn't see how anyone could ever be mad at her.

"Thanks Emily, but you're naive and pure, and I would like it if you stayed that way. I know you think I'm the greatest thing since sliced bread but I assure you that I'm not. Thanks for the offer though, and the help last night too. It was fun, we should do it again sometime." Beca gave Emily a quick hug and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Chloe looked at her phone and saw a text from Aubrey

 _Why is there a photo of you sleeping on Beca on Facebook?_

Chloe opened her timeline and saw the photo. She smiled at how cute she and Beca looked in the photo. She texted Aubrey back:

 _Beca must have taken it after I fell asleep when we were watching Clueless. You have to admit we do look really cute together. :-)_

 _Aubrey: Chloe, you know Stacie is gonna be pissed. Put yourself in her shoes. How would you feel if your girlfriend had a picture online of her sleeping on another girl?_

 _Chloe: First of all, I didn't take the picture, Beca did. Also she could have left anytime she wanted. It was her choice to stay and watch the movie with me. You and I both know they're not going to last, I can't help it that Beca and I are drawn to each other._

Aubrey knew Chloe had a point. Beca could have left whenever and she was the one that took _and_ uploaded the photo. She just had a feeling this little love triangle was going to end badly though.

 _Aubrey: Just be careful Chlo. Not just for you but also for the Bella's as well._

Chloe entered the auditorium and didn't miss the glare directed at her from Stacie. She ignored it and looked around for Beca, but couldn't find her anywhere. Emily came storming in shortly after Chloe out of breathe.

"I'm sorry I'm late Chloe. By the way Beca wanted me to tell you, she's not going to be able to make it today, but we did finish the set last night, here you go." Emily handed Chloe the flash drive with the mashup she and Beca had worked on all night.

"We? You guys worked on it together? Beca never lets anyone help her with the actual production process of making the setlist." Chloe was trying to hide her jealousy, but was doing a terrible job. Beca never let her anywhere near her equipment in the year they had been friends, and she had asked plenty of times too. She really didn't like how close the two of them had become so quickly.

Stacie had heard the whole conversation and felt like shit afterwards. Of course Beca would never cheat on her. She felt like shit yelling at her and jumping to conclusions so quickly. She had to go apologize to her and quickly.

After practice Stacie practically sprinted to Beca's room. She knocked on the door lightly, praying that Beca was home. After waiting for a few minutes the door swong open revealing Beca in nothing but a tank top and boy shorts.

"If you're here to yell at me again, you can just go."

Stacie grabbed Beca's face and kissed her passionately, trying to convey how sorry she was through the physical action. Beca immediately kissed back wrapping her arms around Stacie's waist and pulling her into her room. Stacie reversed their positions and pinned Beca against the door, never breaking the kiss. She moved her lips down to kiss the shorter girl's neck, sucking the exposed skin, earning her a loud moan from Beca. She pulled away briefly, looking Beca in the eye.

"I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

Beca captured Stacie's lips again showing that she was forgiven. She pushed Stacie on the couch and straddled her. She pinned Stacie's arms down and bent down to whisper in her girlfriend's ear.

"Let's see how sorry you really are." She attached her lips to Stacie's neck and sucked hard, marking her girlfriend for everyone to see. She began running her hands up Stacie's shirt, lightly brushing her fingers over her bra. She could feel Stacie's breathe becoming more erratic with every touch and she couldn't hold back any longer.

She removed Stacie's shirt and bra in a matter of seconds and took one of her pert nipples into her mouth, earning her a gasp from the sultry brunette. Stacie's hips bucked forward from the new contact trying desperately to gain any sort of friction but Beca pushed them back down forcefully. Stacie ripped off Beca's tank top, having lost patience with the amount of clothes Beca still had on.

Beca unhooked her own bra, loving how wide Stacie's eyes always went when she saw her naked. She winked at Stacie and began sliding down her body, placing agonizingly slow kisses down her toned stomach until she reached her shorts. She unbuttoned them slowly and slid them off along with Stacie's underwear.

"Please Beca, just touch me already!" Stacie couldn't take it anymore. She needed to feel something before she exploded.

"Say you're sorry again." Beca was gonna make Stacie work for it today. She wasn't really mad at her girlfriend, but making her think she was being _punished_ was too tempting to pass up.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry just please fuck me now." Stacie begged

Beca smiled slyly and ran her fingers through Stacie's slick folds. Then she inserted two fingers inside of her without any warning and began thrusting deep and hard, curling them to hit Stacie's g-spot.

"Oh fuck baby! Yes right fucking there, please don't stop." Stacie was a screaming mess. She couldn't even time her hip thrust to match the speed of Beca's fingers, but she couldn't care less. The waves of pleasure from Beca's fingers were crashing over her so hard, she didn't know how much longer she would last.

Beca began sucking on Stacie's overly sensitive clit, drawing out louder moans from her girlfriend. She could feel Stacie's walls clenching around her fingers quickly, so she sped up just a little bit more until she felt the spasms hitting Stacie. She slowed her fingers down to help her ride out her orgasm.

Beca looked up and saw Stacie still had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily. She smiled and lightly kissed her on the lips. She was just about to get up when, she felt Stacie's grip on her forearm.

"And where do you think your going?

Stacie had regained her composure and wasn't about to let Beca escape that easily.

She flipped their positions and pinned Beca down easily. She slowly slid off Beca boyshorts, never taking her eyes away from Beca's as she performed the intimate action. She positioned Beca's legs on her shoulder and looked up at her one more time before her tongue made contact with Beca's core. She began licking methodical circles up and down Beca's folds always stopping at her clit and repeating the action several time over.

"Shit Stacie! You s-should yell at me more o-often." Beca was close, her hips were thrusting erratically against Stacie's mouth and her hands were tangled in her hair. A thin sheet of sweat was forming on her brow from the euphoria her body was experiencing. She could feel her climax approaching quickly. Then Stacie inserted two fingers inside of her and there was no turning back. Her climax hit her like a ton of bricks and Stacie didn't let up her efforts either, prolonging it as long as possible.

When she finally came down from her high she pulled Stacie in close to and kissed her tenderly, tasting herself on her girlfriend's lips. Beca was the first one to break the silence.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, but you've gotta learn to trust me okay? I know I don't have the best track record with honesty, but I am trying to change."

"I know you are Beca. And I'm sorry for freaking out the way I did, I just get really insecure sometimes and go about it the worst way possible. Just promise to tell me if you're ever unhappy?" Stacie was laying on her side, hand tracing lazy circles around Beca's belly button.

"I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Stacie walked back to her room feeling fantastic. Not only had she gotten Beca back, she felt like they were stronger than ever. When she got back to her building, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Chloe waiting outside her door.

"Hey Chloe, is everything okay?" Stacie was confused as to why Chloe would be here. She didn't text or call her and her and Chloe weren't close enough to just randomly appear at each other's door unannounced.

Chloe turned turned around a little startled. "Oh hey Stacie, I was actually looking for Beca. I knocked on her door like an hour ago but she didn't answer, so I figured maybe she'd be over here."

"Oh yeah I was just over there that's probably why she didn't answer. She's there now if you still need her, but she's probably really tired." The tension in the air was so strong, it was practically suffocating them.

"Well I should still go over there, just so I can fill her in on how practice went. You know what they say a _captain's_ job is never done." Chloe smiled brightly at Stacie, knowing she won this battle and walked off.

Chloe knocked lightly on Beca's door, entering in after hearing Beca yell "come in Chlo"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Well Stacie was just here, Aubrey is not due for another three weeks, and Emily is probably still hyperventilating from spending the night with me yesterday."

"So you and Legacy have been getting pretty close huh? Letting her spend the night, help you with the setlist." Chloe's voice trailed off at the end of her sentence. She refused to make eye contact with Beca, not wanting her to see the disappointment in her eyes

"Aww is Chloe jealous of the new girl? As much as I hate jealousy on girl's, I have to admit it looks really adorable on you." Beca was fiddling with her phone, but looked up just in time to see Chloe's eyebrow furrow.

"Well I'm glad you find this funny Beca, I don't even know why I came over here." Chloe grabbed her bag and began marching towards the door before Beca yelled for her.

"Chloe wait! Look I'm sorry I'm an asshole. It's just...I'm fighting a losing battle here. Just tell me what you want from me?" Beca couldn't win. If she spent more time with Chloe, Stacie got mad, if she spent more time with Stacie, Chloe got mad. If she tried getting to know Emily they both got upset.

"I don't know Beca, I just want things to go back to the way they were. Were we would hang out together whether it was just watching movies, or having dinner or whatever. Ever since you and Stacie got together I rarely see you anymore."

Beca walked around the kitchen island and placed her hands on Chloe's waist. She began playing with her shirt, trying to find the right words but lost track when she caught Chloe's eye. God she was beautiful, like almost too beautiful to fathom.

"I know Chloe, but what exactly do you want from me, you're asking me to choose between my girlfriend and my best friend. My best friend who I might add, I've slept with. You don't think Stacie has complained to me about how close we are? Just tell me exactly what you want from me."

Chloe wanted to kiss Beca so badly, she was literally inches away from her face. She knew Beca wanted her just as much too, she was just too scared to make a move.

"What I want is for you to stop trying to please everyone and just do what _you_ want to do." Chloe hopped down off the kitchen counter, her lips almost brushing Beca's on the way down.

Beca pushed Chloe's hips into the counter, pressing their bodies together. She locked eyes with Chloe and time stood still momentarily as they engaged in heated staredown. Both of them daring the other to make the first move. Beca was the first to back away.

"I can't do this to Stacie. I want to, like so badly, but not enough to hurt her." Beca found the willpower to remove her hands and look away from Chloe's hypnotic eyes. She loved Stacie and wanted to prove to her that she could be trustworthy, and kissing Chloe, which would've definitely led to more was not the right way to go.

"You're right, we shouldn't be doing this, but I'm not giving up on us Beca. I'll get you to kiss me again one of these days." Chloe winked and kissed Beca lightly on the cheek.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you Red. Now get out of here before I change my mind and take you right on this counter." Beca smirked at Chloe's reddening face. A year ago, Chloe would've been writhing on the counter, screaming her name, but Beca was really trying to change and be better not only for Stacie but for herself.

"Alright Mitchell, I'll see you tomorrow, and do not skip practice. I will hunt you down if you even try it." Chloe hugged Beca before leaving. She wasn't giving up on Beca. Stacie was just a temporary roadblock.

Beca was waiting in the café for Stacie when she saw Emily walk in looking confused and lost. She watched Emily place her order then look around for a place to sit. She locked eyes with Beca and smiled widely after Beca nodded and waved her over.

"Thanks so much Beca, this place is like super packed. Are you here by yourself or are you waiting for someone?" The waitress had just came over and bought Emily her drink.

"Yeah Stacie should be here soon. You don't have to leave though. I like talking to you Em. You just gotta stop fangirling whenever you see me." Beca looked out the window and saw Stacie talking to Jessie outside. She found that odd considering she absolutely loathed the kid, but she decided to let it go.

"Wow, that really means alot to me Beca, you know you're the only one that calls me by my name. Everyone else just calls me legacy. I mean it's cool that I have a nickname, but I kinda feel like no one takes me seriously because they think I got in just because of my mom. Like every time I come into practice, they all stop talking and just stare at me.

Beca moved to sit right next to Emily in her booth. "Emily look at me. You're a part of the Bella's now, not because your a legacy but because you have talent. Don't let anyone else, not even any of the girls tell you differently. You're just as talented as any of us. That's why you're a Bella and that's why we chose you. Not because of your last name." Beca was looking at Emily intensely. She was pissed that the other girls were making Emily feel left out, especially since just last year they were all the laughing stock of the campus.

"Come out with me tonight after practice. We can grab dinner and hang out as if we've known each other for more than 3 weeks." Emily laughed, but nodded vehemently. She couldn't believe Beca had just asked her out to dinner. She was so excited she barely even noticed Stacie standing right there, until she cleared her throat rather obnoxiously.

The two girls pulled away from one another, there hands had been interlocked with one another's unknowingly. Emily had a guilty look on her face and refused to make eye contact with Stacie.

"Hey babe. Legacy do you mind if I talk to my girlfriend alone for a minute please?" The edge in Stacie's voice couldn't be missed by either one of the girls. Emily quickly got up and bid both girls a quick farewell.

"We need to talk Beca."

"Your right Stacie we do, and if you don't mind I'd like to go first. Why the hell am I hearing about all the girls treating Emily like crap? I know I'm not the greatest captain in the world, but I will not hesitate to throw any of you out if I see you treating Emily any differently than you treat each other."

Beca stood up and walked out of the café leaving Stacie confused. She was fuming mad, and she needed to send a message to the other Bella's that she meant business.

Beca arrived to practice early, she was trying to calm herself down before the other girls showed up. She managed to do a good job of that until she heard someone refer to Emily as "legacy"

"I need everyone to sit down, except you two. I need you both standing in front of me in the next ten seconds or else." Beca was pointing at Chloe and Emily. She rarely ever yelled or went on "power trips" but this needed to be rectified right now.

Both girls practically ran over to Beca, fearing what would happen if they didn't.

"Emily I need you to go home right now, do not wait outside for me after practice, do not ask questions, just go home and enjoy your day off. I will be over after practice." Emily quickly grabbed her things and left. Beca had never talked to her that way. It was kinda a turn on for Emily to be honest.

"Girl's start practicing the choreography, Stacie you're in charge." Chloe called over her shoulder. Beca was scaring her with the lack of emotion on her face. She pulled Beca over into a corner where no one could see or hear them. "Becs, what's wrong?"

"You know I expected this shit from everyone else even Stacie, but I really thought you were better than this. Making that girl feel inferior just because her name carries weight around here is not the Chloe I know. And before you say I'm being unfair, I already yelled at Stacie earlier and the rest of the Bella's are about to receive my wrath.

Beca walked away and called the girls to their seats. "Beca what's all this about and where is Legacy." Stacie asked

"I'm glad you asked Stacie, it's come to my attention that you all have been treating _Emily_ differently. I consider myself a pretty lax person but one thing I will _never_ tolerate is bullying. So I'm only going to say this once. If I ever hear of any of you treating her differently again, I will kick you out on the spot. There will be no seconds chances. I don't care who you are." Beca looked at Stacie and Chloe radiating her point.

Beca dismissed all the girls and pushed past Stacie, who tried to pull her aside. She stopped by the local pizzeria and picked up a pie, before heading over to Emily's room. She knocked twice before entering. She knew Emily would be waiting for her so the odds of her locking her door were very slim.

She placed the pie on the nearby table and waited for Emily to come out of the bathroom. After a few minutes, Emily came out with her hair wrapped in a towel. She was startled by Beca's presence, but quickly went over to join her on the bed.

"Hey Beca, how was practice today?"

"Let's not talk the Bellas. Let's just enjoy this pizza while I try to woo you and we'll forget all about today." Emily blushed and went to go grab plates. She really had to keep her small crush on Beca under control. If anyone found out, especially Stacie, she'd be dead. She handed Beca a plate and they began eating in a comfortable silence.

"So let's get down to the wooing."


	5. Chapter 5

Beca got back to her room _way_ later than she expected she would. It was well past ten and she knew Chloe and Stacie would probably be freaking out, since she turned off her phone after she left practice. When she got inside and turned on her phone, it vibrated several times with text messages flooding in from everyone. Too tired to deal with everything, she sent off one text to Chloe telling her she wouldn't be at practice tomorrow then went to bed.

The next morning she arrived at her and Stacie's breakfast spot a couple minutes late, thanks to Chloe arguing with her about why she had to miss practice again today. When Stacie spotted her, she ran up to Beca and hugged her tightly.

"Cutting off circulation there babe." Beca barely got out.

"I was so worried about you yesterday. You didn't answer your phone and you left practice really mad yesterday." Stacie didn't care where Beca was, she was just happy she was safe.

"I'm fine Stacie, I went over to Emily's room to talk to her and lost track of time. By the time I got back to my room I was exhausted, I barely made it here this morning." Both girls took their seats in the booth.

"So I have some really exciting news, but you can't tell anyone Stace, especially Chloe. Technically as my co-captain she should be the first one to know this, but I really can't hold this in anymore." After her meeting with the Dean this morning, she could finally tell everyone why she had been missing practice.

"Okay so, I've been having meetings with the Dean and the Student Senate and I finally signed the paperwork for us to have our own Bella house. We move in tomorrow."Beca had been so happy when their application for a house had been approved. The only other person to know was Aubrey, who told Beca to keep it a secret until things were finalized.

"Oh my gosh Beca, that's freaking amazing! How did you manage to pull that off by yourself? I can't believe this, we have a house now!" Stacie was beyond excited. She had been worried about why Beca kept missing practice, but all that went away as soon as Beca told her the news. And the thought of sharing a room with Beca was exciting.

"Well it wasn't easy, Aubrey helped me a bit with the logistics aspect, but yeah it's a done deal. Just remember don't tell anyone, I wanna tell them myself tonight." Beca kissed her girlfriend goodbye and went to go pick up the keys from the FSA office. She sent a group message to all the Bella's telling them that dinner would be at her house tonight.

As it neared 6pm she finished the final touches on the lasagna she had been baking. Very few people knew that Beca Mitchell was actually a great chef when she wanted to be, it was a secret skill she kept to herself. So the girls would have two great surprises tonight.

Unsurprisingly Stacie was the first one to arrive. "Hey babe, ohh who helped you make all this?" Stacie greeted her girlfriend with a kiss and looked at the food on the table, it smelled almost as good as it looked.

"That's all Mitchell sweetheart. Usually I don't cook because eating you is a _much_ tastier option." Beca put down her mittens and surprised Stacie by pushing her against the fridge and connected their lips together in a heated kiss. She bit Stacie's bottom lip, eliciting a small moan from the taller girl. Stacie parted her lips, inviting Beca to depend the kiss which she happily obliged to. The two girls continued their heated make out session until the other girls came barging in, interrupting their moment.

"Come on guys, get a room!" Amy said.

"Um, this is my room Amy." Beca replied over her shoulder backing up from Stacie. She kissed her girlfriend one last time,promising her they would finish this later. Once all the girls took their seats at the table, Beca handed out plates to everyone so they could serve themselves. The girls all gathered at the table and dug in. They laughed at the crazy things Amy and Lily said and reminisced about last year together under the control of "General Posen". It was just like old times, even Emily seemed to be fitting in better. After dinner the girls retired to the living room to watch TV, while Beca handled the dishes.

Chloe came over shortly after with a towel to help Beca with the dishes. Chloe caught Beca's gaze and winked back at the shorter girl. They worked together in a comfortable silence, ignoring all the other girls voices. When Beca handed Chloe the last dish, their hands brushed together and they locked eyes with one another. They stayed like that for an inappropriate amount of time before Stacie finally broke them out of their trance.

"So Beca, do you maybe wanna tell everyone the good news now?" Stacie wasn't an idiot, she had been watching Beca and Chloe doing dishes together and caught them stealing glances at each other. When she looked up and saw them staring at each other she knew she had to break them apart.

"So I know you guys have been wondering why I've been missing practice so mu-"

"Yeah what's up with that Beca, Chloe's been making us do way too much cardio. She's like ginger Aubrey." Amy whined. The other girls murmuring their agreements.

"Usually I'd sympathize with you Amy, but the extra cardio has done wonders for Stacie's stamina, so I think you'll live." Beca shot a wink at a blushing Stacie.

"Anyways the reason, I've been missing practice is because, ever since we won nationals, I've been trying to get us our own house like the Trebles have. I've had to meet with a lot of people, but it was all worth it because today I was just handed the keys to our new Bella house!" Beca took the keys out of her pocket and giggled them at all the girls.

"Holy shit, our own house like for real? Becs that's like aca-amazing news, why didn't you tell me? Chloe was super excited, they had talked about getting one, but never had the funding or support from the school to make it happen in previous years.

"As much as I'd like to answer your questions Chloe, we've got one more order of business to attend to before I kick you all out, and that's the rooms. There are five rooms and 10 of us, meaning we're all gonna have to double up." Beca saw the smirk forming on Stacie's face. She knew exactly what she was thinking, and had the same idea in her head.

"Why don't we draw names, you know to make everything fair and what not?" Chloe knew Stacie would do everything in her power to ensure her and Beca weren't roomed together, but if they picked randomly, Stacie couldn't do anything but let fate run its course.

The girls all voice their agreement of Chloe's plan and wrote their names on small sheets of paper. Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose, Ashley and Lily, Jessica and Flo were the first three picks matched up together. Beca was the next one to pick, either she would be roomed with Stacie, Chloe or Emily. She really didn't mind any of those choices, but she knew Stacie was the best choice, if she wanted to avoid conflict...and temptation.

She picked up the piece of paper and said the name aloud: Emily

The youngest Bella stood up and inadvertently squealed. Beca was the only person she really felt comfortable with sharing a room with. She sat down quickly as she caught both Chloe and Stacie's glare on her.

"Wow this isn't going to be awkward at all." Cynthia-Rose said, looking between Chloe and Stacie. The realization finally dawning on them that they would be roommates for the next year.

Beca couldn't help but chuckle she knew Chloe and Stacie had a lot of tension and making them room together could either make them finally work out their issues, or they would end up killing each other. Either way it would be fun to watch, cat fights were Beca's guilty pleasure.

"So we can either begin moving in tonight, or wait until morning, I'm gonna start tonight because I have a lot of shit to move and I need to arrange things a certain way so Emily here doesn't die young for touching something she's not supposed to." Emily laughed at Beca's joke and caught the smile on Beca's face.

"I'll move in tonight too, I can't wait to see this house. This is like the greatest thing ever!" Chloe exclaimed

Not wanting to leave Beca and Chloe alone in the new house by themselves Stacie agreed to move in tonight as well, and Beca convinced Emily to as well so they could set up their whole room together.

The four girls arrived at the house with all their stuff in their cars, Emily's things in Beca's jeep since she didn't have a car. The girls began setting up their respective rooms, each getting a feel for how the other was. Since Emily was young, Beca figured she'd be an early riser so she took the bed away from the window, so the sun didn't wake her up. The two girls set up their room in record timing, laughing and joking around as they did.

Over in Stacie and Chloe's room, things were stonewall silent. The only noise was the laughter coming from Beca and Emily's room. Chloe was the first to break the silence. "What do you think they're laughing about?"

"Eh, could be anything, Beca is hilarious after all. Seems like everyone wants a piece of her as of late." The challenging tone in Stacie's voice was crystal clear. Sharing a room with Chloe was not what she had in mind when Beca said they would doubling up. And if Chloe didn't suggest they draw names, it would be her and Beca setting up _their_ room together, not Beca and Emily.

"Okay Stacie, obviously you have a problem with me, and since we're gonna be roommates for the next year let's deal with this like adults and talk it out." Chloe knew this talk had to happen sooner rather than later and she was more than prepared for it.

Stacie walked past Chloe and closed the door. She turned around and sat on her bed, facing Chloe.

"Fine you wanna talk, let's talk _captain._ "


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, you have a problem with my friendship with Beca. I underst-"

"Okay, let me stop you right there Chloe. I don't care you and Beca are friends. I allow her to be friends with Aubrey so before you pull out the whole "I hate all females" schpiel think again. My problem with you is that you don't respect Beca and mine's relationship."

"You _allow_ her to be friends with Aubrey? First of all, you're Beca's girlfriend not her mother. If Beca wants to be friends with Aubrey or anyone else she's gonna be, you have no control over that. And yes I do respect you guy's relationship, it's not my fault that you and Beca's relationship isn't as strong as our friendship." Chloe was not going to back down easily without a fight.

"Chloe cut the bullshit and just put your cards on the table. Admit it, you're jealous Beca chose me over you. That's why we have problems, you can't stand the fact that for once you can't have something that you want and that kills you. So now you're trying to drive a wedge between us. By the way the "helping her with the dishes" bit was a nice touch." Stacie was sick of beating around the bush. She had been holding this in for weeks and it was time Chloe heard what she had to say.

"Fine, you're right, I _was_ upset that Beca chose you over me, I would've been better for her and quite frankly I still am. And no I'm not trying to drive a wedge between you guys, honestly I don't have to because your doing such a great job at it yourself. Getting jealous over Legacy like seriously Stacie? That's just petty, the more you try to control her the more she's gonna do what she wants, but hey what the hell do I know? I'm just her best friend who she talks to everyday."

"Look Chloe, Beca's my girlfriend and that's not going to change anything soon. I love her more than anyone else in this world and she loves me too. I don't mind that you guys are friends, but the way you act around her is inappropriate. The looks and the winks you throw her way, the lingering touches their really annoying. Beca is trying to change her ways and you're not helping at all. Maybe if you finally moved on and got laid, you wouldn't be so bitter about us"

Reaching her boiling point, Chloe stood up trying to reign in the anger festering inside of her. "You're just jealous because you know I'm the better match for Beca. That's why you're so threatened by me. You know that if I wanted Beca, I could have her and you can't stand that. Instead of antagonizing me, maybe you should be begging me not to fuck your girlfriend." Chloe walked out the room feeling like a champion. She usually wasn't a mean person, actually she was never a mean person, but Stacie deserved that.

Beca and Emily had just finished decorating their rooms when they heard Stacie and Chloe's door slam, and footsteps on the stairs. Beca knowing both girl's temperament, decided against seeing what the commotion was about and convinced Emily to do the same. The two girls talked for hours, before finally collapsing on their beds from exhaustion.

The next morning, the other Bella's arrived with all their stuff to move in. Emily opened the door for the girls while deciding to let Beca sleep in, since she had a feeling Beca wasn't a morning person. Emily made pancakes for everyone and soon all the girls minus Beca were sitting at table eating. Beca came down minutes later, showered and dressed. She grabbed some breakfast and began eating at the counter.

"Wow she's into music production, she lets me sleep in and she knows how to cook. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get a proposal out of me." Beca teased. She had been exhausted from moving in all night and was super grateful Emily or Stacie didn't wake her up.

"Well actually, I kinda wanted to ask you something...Becs." Emily had never used Beca's commonly used nickname, but she hoped they were close enough now that she could get away with it.

Beca smirked at Emily's nervousness using her nickname. She had gotten better about her nerves around the DJ, but sometimes she still slipped up.

"Ahh I see, tryin' to butter me up so you can ask me for favors. I knew you were smarter than you looked youngblood. So what's up?" Beca just finished her breakfast and gave Emily her undivided attention.

"Well I've heard many stories about your audition and I was just wondering if maybe I could, you know see it. I promise I won't ask you for anything else for a long time." Emily pulled out a red solo cup, she had been hiding underneath the counter.

The girl's all laughed from the living room at Emily's request. They had been trying to get Beca to perform her audition for them for the past year, since only Chloe and Aubrey saw it. Even Stacie hadn't seen it. Every time they asked she denied them quickly.

Hearing the Bella's laugh at Emily again and the disappointed look forming on the younger girl's face made Beca give in. She took the cup from Emily and began clearing off the counter so she could grant Emily's wish.

"Wait you're really gonna do it? Like seriously?" Chloe asked, she had been begging Beca to do give her an encore performance of her audition for a year and all Legacy had to do was cook her breakfast and she gets her way? That did not sit well with Chloe.

"I'd advise you all to get out your cameras. I'll do it twice, the first time so you can all record it and never have to ask me again, and the second time so you can enjoy it, because after today I will retire this performance forever. Everyone thank Ms. Junk over here for making me breakfast while conning me to do this performance again." Beca shot Emily a playful wink while all the girls crowded around the kitchen island, smartphones in hand.

 _ **I've got my ticket for the**_

 _ **Long way round, two bottles**_

 _ **Of whiskey for the way, and I**_

 _ **Sure would like some sweet**_

 _ **company And I'm leaving**_

 _ **tomorrow what do you say**_

 _ **When I'm gone, when I'm**_

 _ **Gone, you're gonna miss me**_

 _ **When I'm gone you're gonna**_

 _ **Miss me by my hair you're gonna**_

 _ **Miss me everywhere, oh you're**_

 _ **Gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

As Beca performed the song a second time, she couldn't help but notice the big smile on Emily's face. Even though she hated being asked to perform the song, she had to admit the smile on Emily's face was worth it. Emily's happiness always seemed to rub off on Beca.

When she finished she handed the cup back to Emily. "Now after you graduate and you can't find a job in your field, you can sell that for a couple grand, because hopefully by then I'll be a famous music producer." Beca joked.

"Well in that case you'll probably have to sign it then, you know so people know it's authentic." Emily came back with quickly

"Well usually I only sign boobs, but I guess I can make make this one exception." Beca took the cup and signed: To my number one fan, stay beautiful xoxo -Beca

Emily looked at the autograph and smiled widely at Beca. Beca couldn't suppress the smile that creeped its way onto her face as well.

Beca's phone rang and she went into the other room to take it.

"Okay ladies we've got all weekend to break this new house in, which means we need to throw a huge party, bigger than anything on campus even bigger than the Treble parties." Chloe shouted. They hadn't had a big party since winning nationals and the girls were all feeling cooped up.

"Yes my first big college party! I have to tell my mom." Emily said excitedly, besides hoodnight she had mostly stayed in every night.

"Maybe you should stay in the crib that night junior." Amy said half-jokingly

"Amy, knock it off or get out." Beca said from the other room. She had just got off the phone with Aubrey and re-entered the room."

"Hey, Chlo can I talk to you for a minute?" Chloe nodded and followed Beca into the living room. "Maybe Amy's right, bringing Emily to a big college party doesn't sound like a good idea. What do you think?"

"I mean honestly, she's probably just going to hang around you the whole time, and obviously your not going to let anything happen to her right?" Beca nodded.

"So then everything will be fine, Becs you gotta stop worrying about everything." Chloe turned around to walk away, but felt a hand on her forearm stop her.

"Two more things: One, please try to make nice with Stacie. I know that's a lot easier said than done, but she's my girlfriend and you're my best friend. I really want you guys to get along."

"I'll try Beca, but you're asking me for a lot there. Stacie really has it out for me. What's the second thing?"

"Tomorrow be ready at seven for dinner. Wear something nice too Beale, I like my dates to look sharp." Beca shot Chloe a wink and walked away.

Chloe watched Beca walk away. She didn't think Beca was serious about dinner when they talked at her room last week. Chloe was not going to let this opportunity slip away from her. When Beca saw her tomorrow, she would barely be able to keep her hands to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe thought Beca all but forgot about their date. She hadn't said more than two words to her today. She seemed to be lost in the world of Stacie. They were inseparable all day, which was painful to watch and even more torturous to hear. She couldn't even retreat to her room since Beca's was right next to hers and everyone knew Stacie was a screamer.

At around 6pm, Beca came down and grabbed a bottle of water. She turned around and saw Chloe sitting at the counter doing her Russian Lit homework. Beca grabbed the book from Chloe and threw it on the couch. Chloe looked at her amused, half expecting an explanation.

"Remember what I said Beale, I like my dates to look good. Don't get too crazy though, I don't plan on coming home early because you want to wear seven inch heels." Beca winked at Chloe then yelled out "one hour Beale, no exceptions!"

Chloe didn't even try to hide her excitement, she ran up to her room, totally ignoring Stacie's confused expression and pick out a sapphire colored dress. She remembered Beca saying it was her favorite because it brought out the color in her eyes. She decided a comfortable pair of wedges would be good.

At 7 on the dot, there was a knock on the door. Chloe was still fixing her hair, so Stacie went to go answer it. She was surprised to see Beca standing in front of her so dressed up. "Hey babe, I didn't know we were going out tonight. Just give me like 30 minutes and I'll be ready."

"Um actually I'm here for Chloe." Beca nodded in Chloe's direction. She smiled at Chloe and moved past Stacie. She took Chloe's hand and twirled her around mock-examining her. "Ehh, I guess this will do." Beca teased earning her punch on the arm.

"Say whatever you want Mitchell, but you know I look good. So where are we going tonight?" Chloe said excitedly

"It's a surprise, but you'll like it though I promise." Beca ran her hands up and down Chloe's arms.

"Beca can I talk to you for a minute please?" Stacie was furious Beca was taking Chloe out. They had just spent all day together and now Beca was acting like it was nothing.

"Sure, as soon as I get back, we can talk. We're kinda on a time crunch here and we're already running late, but as soon as I get back I'll give you my undivided attention." Beca kissed Stacie on the cheek and grabbed Chloe's hand leading her out the door.

The other Bella's around the house saw their two captains walking out together hand in hand and looked at each other confused. "I thought Beca was dating Stacie?" Emily asked.

Beca held the door open for Chloe and hopped in the driver's side. She drove over to her old suite and got out to open Chloe's door. Chloe was confused, why were they at Beca's old dorm building. Beca recognized the confused look on Chloe's face and just took her hand and led her inside. The school had given her a month to move out before she had to return her keys.

When they got to her door, Beca told her to close her eyes. Chloe rolled her eyes but did as instructed, secretly excited Beca obviously put so much thought into this date. "I've seen your room a thousand times Beca, is this really necessary?"

"Yes but you haven't seen it like this though." Beca opened the door and led Chloe inside. She shut the door and uncovered Chloe's eyes. Chloe gasped at the sight in front of her. Beca had transformed her the room to look like a Little Mermaid themed restaurant. The were fake waves on the wall, seashells everywhere and she even had a life sized cutout of Ariel by the table, acting as a waitress.

"Is it really that bad? I know I'm not good with decorating but I didn't think you'd cry about it." Beca was looking at the tears on Chloe's face and she immediately regretted not just taking Chloe out to a real restaurant.

"Its perfect Beca really, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Definitely set the bar high for future dates." Chloe wiped her eyes and hugged Beca.

Beca led Chloe to the table and took out two plates from the oven. She placed the plates in front of the two chairs and took her seat. "It's chicken risotto, one of my specialties."

"Wow not only did you decorate your apartment to reflect my favorite movie, you also cooked me dinner? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me Ms. Mitchell." Chloe whispered in Beca's ear, running her hand along her arm.

Beca cleared her throat and laughed awkwardly. She wasn't easily flustered, but Chloe was making her feel things she had never experienced before.

"You look really beautiful Chlo, I'm glad you decided to come out with me tonight ." Beca leaned over and kissed Chloe on the cheek, making the redhead blush profusely.

The two girls fell into comfortable conversation, laughing together and enjoying each other's company. When they finished eating, Beca led them to the living room and put a movie in. She purposely stood in front of it so Chloe couldn't see which movie she put in until she pressed play.

Once it started playing she sat down on the couch, putting her arm around Chloe. She pulled Chloe closer to her and kissed her forehead. "Haha should've guessed you bought the Little Mermaid. You're turning into a total cliche now Beca." Chloe joked

"First of all this isn't just any copy, it's the diamond edition which is a pretty big deal. Secondly you love it Red, so watch the movie and help me not to fall asleep." Beca got up to turn off the lights and when she sat back down Chloe sat right in her lap. She looked at her with an amused expression before wrapping her arms around her and getting comfortable.

Around half-way through the movie Beca was becoming restless. She had made it through Ursula's "Poor Unfortunate Souls" which was the best part in her opinion and needed something to do or else she'd be out soon. A devious smile spread across her face as an idea popped through her head.

Chloe loved watching the Little Mermaid. It always made her happy and watching it with Beca just made it even better. She knew Beca hated all movies but it really meant a lot to her that Beca went through all this trouble to make tonight special. Just as she was about to thank her, she felt Beca's hands on her sides and took a sharp inhale of breath. The tickle wars were on.

Beca was relentless in her onslaught, she loved hearing the different sounds Chloe made between the little gasps, to the loud guffaws, they all just seemed to warm her heart. Being the fitness nut Chloe was though, it didn't take long for her to flip them over so she was straddling Beca, returning the favor. Beca gave up quickly knowing she didn't stand a chance.

When she opened her eyes, she realized the position she was in. Chloe was on top of her, with her hands on both sides of her head only inches from her face. She knew she had to get up, but something deep inside her was keeping her from moving. Chloe seemed to recognize the position they were in too, and her eyes locked on to Beca's silently asking if she wanted her to move. Beca shook her head, having read Chloe's mind.

The two girls stayed like that for a few minutes just looking at one another. It was the first time in a long time that they had been this close without the fear of being walked in on.

"If I kissed you would you run away?" Chloe whispered

"If I ran away, would you chase me?"

"Always." Chloe leaned down and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. Beca immediately kissed back, letting go of all her inhibitions and enjoying the moment. She explored Chloe's mouth with her tongue like it was one of the eight wonders of the world.

Beca's hands began to travel down Chloe's body. She wanted to take in every inch of her. She sat up and wrapped her hands around Chloe's waist, pulling their bodies impossible close. Chloe was the first one to break the kiss, moving her head to the side to catch her breathe while Beca began kissing down her neck.

"I told you, I'd get you to kiss me again." Chloe said smugly. She felt Beca smile against her neck.

Beca was just about to reconnect their lips once again, until her phone rang. She saw it was Stacie and pressed ignore. Ten seconds later, she was calling again and Beca pressed ignore once more. Beca finally picked up on the third rang.

"What Stacie, and I really hope this is an emergency." Beca answered the phone agitated.

"Where are you, it's almost twelve and you've been gone for almost 5 hours! And why did you ignore my previous calls and text messages? What were you doing?" Stacie said. She didn't care if she was interrupting Beca and Chloe's _date_. She deserved answers and she deserved them now.

Beca looked over at the time on the microwave and it confirmed what Stacie had said. She mouthed to Chloe "we have to go" before returning to her phone call.

"We'll be home soon Stacie." Beca hung up the phone before Stacie could say anything back. Chloe was still sitting on her lap after she hung up and tossed her phone aside in exasperation.

"We should go before Stacie barges in here with a chainsaw." Chloe joked, the two girls laughed and got up from the couch adjusting themselves as best as possible.

"Shit Beca, my neck! You gave me a huge hickey." Chloe exclaimed. She just noticed it in the bathroom mirror. Beca came walking in with a big smirk on her face. Chloe saw her face in the mirror and turned around, trying to keep the façade of being mad, even though she knew she was failing miserably.

"Wow I did better than I thought. The cover-up is in the cabinet." Beca walked back into the kitchen and washed all the dishes. When she finished Chloe was standing right behind her smiling at her.

"What's got you all smiley red?"

"I think you're at your sexiest when you turn all domestic like this." Chloe closed the distance between their lips and wrapped her arms around the small DJ's neck. She felt Beca's arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer. The two girls enjoyed the moment, forgetting about the outside world as they savored their time together.


	8. Chapter 8

Beca and Chloe got back around 1am, way later than they expected. As soon as they stepped foot inside the Bella house, Stacie engulfed Beca in a tight hug.

"What took you so long, I was worried sick. Are you okay?" Stacie looked Beca over, making sure she wasn't hurt anywhere on her body.

"Yeah babe I'm fine, sorry we're so late. Chloe saw a puppy on the side of the road and made me track down their owners which took forever." Beca looked over at Chloe with a playful expression.

"C'mon it was a baby golden retriever. Even stonewall Beca Mitchell wasn't gonna leave him out there. And we would have been here sooner, but Beca was too busy drooling over the family's 19 year old daughter." Chloe returned Beca's gaze with a smirk. If Beca was gonna make her lie for her, then she was gonna have some fun with it.

Beca turned back around to face Stacie. "Well the only reason I was "drooling" over her as Chloe says, was because she reminded me of the perfect girl I had waiting for me at home."

Hearing Beca say that Stacie was her "perfect girl" cut Chloe deep, but watching them kiss afterwards hurt even more. Chloe put on her bravest face and smiled as bright as she could. "Well since you two are about to rip each others clothes off I'm gonna crash in the living room. Goodnight guys and try to keep it down Stacie." Chloe shot Beca a wink before going upstairs and changing.

"Hey I'll meet you upstairs in a minute. I'm just gonna make myself a quick cup of tea." Beca kissed Stacie and went into the living room.

Chloe came back down moments later in her pajamas, but stopped short when she saw Beca sitting on the couch, waiting for her.

"It's fine Beca, you don't have to explain anything to me. I had fun tonight, thanks for making some time for me." As Chloe went to walk past Beca, she felt herself being spinned around and strong arms wrap around her waist.

Beca leaned in and claimed her lips. Chloe immediately kissed back, cupping Beca's face with her hands. Tongues began to dance together as a small moan escaped from Chloe's lips. Beca pulled Chloe in tighter, closing any remaining space between the two.

"Almost ready for bed Becs?" Stacie called from atop the stairs.

Beca broke away from Chloe with a groan. "Be right up babe." Beca looked into Chloe's eyes and could see the pain she was causing her and it broke her heart. She sighed loudly and kissed Chloe one more time before removing her hands from her waist.

"I'll make this right Chloe. I promise you." Beca walked up the stairs and got into bed with Stacie. Chloe couldn't help the tears that began streaming down her face. Hearing them in her room making love, only intensified the pain. She tried to call Aubrey, but only got her voicemail.

"Bree I know it's late I just needed to hear your voice...Beca's breaking my heart again and this time...it's all my fault." Chloe left the voicemail and cried herself to sleep afterwards.

The next morning she was awakened by the Bella's in the kitchen making breakfast. She got up off the couch and went to see what they were making. She was greeted by all the Bella's even Stacie, which she took with a grain of salt. Emily and Beca were in the corner cutting up fresh fruit, talking and laughing amongst themselves.

Amy caught Chloe's gaze and came up to her. "They've been together like that all morning. I don't think I've ever seen Shawshank smile this much." Chloe's sighed loudly and went over to Beca and Emily. She had to clear her throat a couple of times to get their attention.

"Hey Chloe, how did you sleep?" Emily asked cheerily.

"Horridly, that couch is so lumpy, we should really consider getting a new one Beca, especially if I'm gonna have to evacuate my room every time Stacie can't keep her hands off you." Chloe looked over at Beca who was blushing profusely.

Stacie heard their conversation and couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry Chloe, sometimes I can't myself. The hunter loves the Mitchell."

"Well as a sorry for making you sleep on the couch, how about I give you a back rub?" Beca offered to Chloe. Chloe and Stacie's eyes both went wide. Everyone knew Beca was severely against touching, yet here she was giving out back rubs.

"You think you can top my backrubs Mitchell? Hit me with your best shot then." Chloe's challenged back.

"I'm gonna rock your world Beale. Meet me in my room in 15." Beca shot Chloe a quick wink and went back to her conversation with Emily.

"So Em, you've met my dad, when do I get to meet your mom?" Beca playfully asked Emily.

"As soon as you propose and give me the appropriate sized ring." Emily was becoming more confident talking to Beca. She had even on occasion found herself making the smaller woman blush with her quick replies as of late.

Beca smiled at the young girl and turned to face Chloe. She nodded towards the stairs,silently telling her she'd be waiting for her in her room. Beca went to go upstairs but stopped short to remind all the girls that they still had practice this afternoon.

Chloe finished her breakfast and headed up the stairs to meet Beca upstairs.

"How the hell do you deal with that Stacie? I mean there's obviously something going on there between those two. And legacy isn't all that innocent either." Cynthia whispered in Stacie's ear. She knew Beca was set in her ways and would never appreciate Stacie the way she could.

"I trust my girlfriend and that's all you need to know about my relationship." Stacie placed her dishes in the sink and went to go for a quick jog. She thought about going to her room, but the temptation of spying on Beca and Chloe would be too much, and she wanted to show Beca she could trust her.

Back in Beca's room, Chloe was sitting in between Beca's legs while Beca massaged her neck. Beca was finding it increasingly hard to keep her hands from roaming freely on Chloe's beautiful body, especially with the small moans escaping Chloe's lips.

Chloe grabbed Beca's thigh tightly when she felt the DJ's hands began to caress the spot where Beca had given her a hickey the night before. She was trying to fight the urge to turn around and kiss Beca.

Beca's hands finally began roaming south. She slowly lifted Chloe's tank top above her head and threw it behind her. Chloe was left in her bra and shorts. She turned around and faced Beca, daring her to make another move.

Beca pulled Chloe into her lap and wrapped her arms tightly around Chloe's bareback. She felt Chloe's breath hitch as they began leaning in closer slowly. Their foreheads touched as Beca took the initiative and grabbed Chloe's cheek. Just as she was about to finally close the distance between their lips, Chloe placed her finger on her lips.

"We can't do this Beca and you know why." Chloe began tracing the outline of Beca's lips with her thumb. She knew she did the right thing by stopping her, but that didn't stop her from wanting Beca any less.

"I know and I promise I'm gonna make this right as soon as possible." Beca said placing her hand over Chloe's.

"Why wait until later Beca?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Shit!" Beca immediately removed herself from Chloe after hearing Stacie's voice. She could see the disappointment in the redhead's face at her sudden actions.

Stacie fully entered the room and closed the door behind her again. "You know it's funny Chloe, I never took your thinly veiled threat of "you should be begging me not to fuck your girlfriend" seriously but here you are, half naked sitting in her lap." Chloe's eyes widened at Stacie's statement.

"Did you really say that Chloe?" Beca whispered. She was trying to hide the pain in her voice, but as soon as Chloe turned to face her, she knew she failed. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid. Chloe and Stacie couldn't stand each other, of course she just wanted her as a "trophy".

"No Beca it's not like that, I was pissed off at Stacie and...it just came out, but I swear I didn't mean it. You know how I feel about you Beca. You know it's never been about that. You know I care about you." Chloe pleaded, she never expected to be held accountable for the things she said to Stacie during their fight. She could clearly see the hurt in Beca's eyes and reached out to grab her hand, but was rebuffed quickly. She could feel Beca putting up all the walls she spent months breaking down.

"Chloe, can you go start practice while Stacie and I talk? We'll be down when we're done." Beca voice was calm but emotionless.

"Beca I-"

"I said we'll be down when we're done Chloe!" Beca raised her voice, which she rarely ever did, especially with Chloe. The redhead swallowed the growing lump in the back of her throat and walked out the room leaving the brunettes alone.

Beca took a deep breathe and ran her hands over her face. She looked at her girlfriend and only saw a mask, hiding hurt, anger and pain. "Stacie, I'm really sorry, you had to see that."

Stacie scoffed and let out a hollow laugh. "Seriously Beca, that's what you're gonna say to me? After everything we've been through, that's all you have to say to me? I really thought you could change for me, but I guess not."

"What do you want from me Stacie? Do you want me to lie to you and say, _it's not what it looks like_ is that it? Well I'm not gonna do that. It was exactly what it looked like. If you didn't come in, I probably would've ended up fucking Chloe right here, which apparently is all she wants from me anyways."

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to feel bad for you?" Stacie asked condescendingly. She couldn't believe Beca was trying to play the victim, especially when _she_ was the one who was caught almost cheating.

"No Stacie you're not. Let's face it, you never trusted me from the beginning and I never gave you a reason to. Without trust, this was never gonna work anyways." Beca stepped back and took a lighter tone to her voice.

"Stacie, I'm so sorry I couldn't be better for you. For us, because despite what you may think I do love you and I really wanted this to work."

"So that's it? You're just gonna give up on us that quickly? You promised me you would never leave no matter how bad things got, you said you'd stay and now you're just gonna run away because things are rough. You know what fuck you then!" Stacie was yelling at this point, but she didn't care if the others heard her or not.

"Oh cut the crap Stacie, you only wanted to be with me because everyone else wanted me. So don't try to act like you really gave a damn. I was just a good fuck for you." Beca barely had time to prepare herself before Stacie's hand made contact with her face. The impact brought Beca down to one knee. Her face throbbing rapidly at the stinging sensation.

Beca slowly got up and managed to keep her anger at bay. Beca knew when she got mad, she sometimes lost control and she couldn't afford to do that right now. She had witnessed her dad raise a hand to their mother only once when she was young and she still hasn't forgiven him.

"Practice has already started, you have 10 minutes to join the rest of the Bella's." Beca walked past Stacie without another word and headed to rehearsals.

"Why the fuck did I just do that?" Stacie said aloud to no one. She immediately felt bad about hitting Beca, but her anger was clouding her judgement and she just reacted. She grabbed a sweater and went to join the girls for rehearsals, when she got there all eyes were on the closed office door.

"What's going on guys?" Stacie asked puzzled

"Beca's in there talking...with Aubrey." Chloe answered without taking her eyes off the door. She knew Beca and Aubrey had grown close over the past few months and she was not going to let history repeat itself.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright Beca, we need to talk, why is my best friend calling me in the middle of the night saying you're breaking her heart?" Aubrey had taken off time from her internship at her father's firm as soon as she had gotten Chloe's voicemail. She knew her dad would be upset, but her friends were more important.

"Honestly, I don't know. Especially when I consider the fact she told Stacie, and I quote, ' _you should be begging me not to fuck your girlfriend'_. You know what the funny thing is?" It wasn't really a question as Beca emphasised her point. "If Stacie hadn't walked in, I was probably gonna make that dream of hers a reality." She concluded bitterly.

Aubrey closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to calm her nerves. Chloe never mentioned _that_ over the phone. She needed to talk to her best friend right away and get to the bottom of all this. When she opened her eyes, Beca was wearing the signature "Beca Mitchell smirk" and eyeing her down. She couldn't help the blush that crept its way onto her face.

"I'm really happy that you're here , Posen. I missed talking to you everyday. Facetime is cool and all, but it's nothing compared to the real thing. You're too beautiful for my screen to handle projecting." Beca said, and judging by the the blush on Aubrey's cheek, she had missed the DJ too.

"Calm down, Beca. We should really get back in there before they start asking questions. Plus, I really need to evaluate all the harm you've done to the Bella's since I've been gone. Starting with, why is Emily giving you googly eyes?" Aubrey caught Emily staring Beca down before she pulled her into the office.

Beca opened the door for Aubrey with a smirk on her face. "That's not the way it works. See, in my world, you have to give before you receive. And if you want answers to all your questions, you're gonna have to give me something that I want."

Aubrey walked out the door with a shy smile on her face. She saw the Bella's giving them weird looks and put her mask of impenetrability back on. Just as she was about to open her mouth to say something, Beca beat her to the punch.

"Alright Bella's,! Before General Posen here starts barking orders, I think introductions are in order." She projected to the room before turning to their newest member. "Emily , could you please come up here?" Emily began making her way over to Beca slowly, she was excited but also scared. She's heard several stories about Aubrey, her reign and her controlling nature. None of which made her any less nervous to say the least.

"Emily, this is Aubrey. Aubrey, this is my protégé and future Bella leader, Emily." Beca caught the excited smile on Emily's face and gave her a wink before leaving the two to talk.

"It's so great to finally meet you Aubrey, I've heard so much about you. This is so cool, I feel like I'm meeting a celebrity right now!" Emily gushed. Most of the Bella's made jokes about how strict Aubrey was, but she could tell that they all missed her. For the most part.

"Its great to meet you too Emily. Beca speaks very highly of you. You seem to have made quite the impression on her." Aubrey knew she was digging, but her intuition told her Emily wasn't just Beca's "protégé"

"Really? Honestly sometimes I feel like she barely even notices me. Usually she's with Stacie or Chloe." Emily looked over at Beca and smiled. It was a pleasant surprise knowing Beca thought about her.

Aubrey didn't miss the look Emily was giving Beca. She followed Emily's gaze and caught Beca's eye. She mouthed "we need to talk" before turning her attention back to Emily. "Trust me , Beca pays more attention to you than you think. Why do you think the girls have been nicer to you?" Aubrey walked away and went to join Beca and the rest of the Bellas.

Emily stood there stunned at Aubrey's words. True, she had noticed the day after Beca sent her home from practice that the girls had been nicer to her and even began calling her by her name... most of the time. Did Beca have something to do with that? Emily tried to shake the butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the thought. She retook her seat and tried not stare too hard at Beca.

"Alright, Aubrey is back, as you all can see. I know... I know... I thought we got rid of her too, but obviously she couldn't resist _all this."_ Beca gestured up and down her body, earning her a shove from Aubrey and a giggle from Emily.

"What the hobbit means to say, is that I've really missed you _all_ and I wanted an estimate of the damage Beca did to you, and whether or not I could make an insurance claim." Aubrey shot a small smirk at Beca, making sure the brunette knows that she could play this game just as well as her.

Chloe did not like what was happening in front of her. She knew Aubrey wasn't here just to check on the Bellas. Judging by the smiles on both Beca and Aubrey's faces, she had a pretty good feeling why she was really back.

"Alright Cynthia, why don't you start us off?" Beca moved aside so Cynthia could take center stage.

"Don't mind if I do captain." Cynthia replied. She had been waiting for her time to shine, and was surprised when Beca not only listened to her suggestions, but allowed her to take the lead on their set.

The girls went through the routine for Aubrey a couple times. The blonde watched intensely, highly impressed by the effort and hard work of the girls. When the girls were done, she clapped slowly to show she was impressed, but also trying to hide how excited she was. She didn't need Beca's head growing any bigger than it already was.

"Well I can see Chloe has done a good job managing Beca and the rest of you. I'm glad I left the Bellas in such capable hands." Aubrey shot a sly smile towards Beca, receiving an eye roll from an exhausted brunette.

The girls continued on with practice, Aubrey and Beca continuously throwing flirtatious jabs at one another. Chloe had reached her breaking point and clapped her hands loudly, getting the attention of everyone.

"Alright ladies! I think we're done here for today. Have a good day and don't forget about the party tomorrow. Everyone has to help clean up afterwards, and yes, that means you too Amy." Chloe grabbed her bags and began packing her things quickly. Aubrey sensing the change in her friend's demeanor went over to talk to her.

"Hey are you okay? Beca told me practice isn't supposed to end for another 20 minutes." Aubrey could tell something was bothering Chloe, but she was gonna wait until after practice to ask her about it.

"Oh really, what else did she tell you, considering you two have been up each other's asses all day?" Chloe shot back. It was making her sick to her stomach watching Beca and Aubrey flirt all day.

"Excuse me? Chloe, I came down here to see **you**. Because **you** left me a voicemail crying. Yet when I talked to Beca, she told me some interesting things you've said to Stacie." Aubrey folded her arms, expecting an explanation from her best friend.

"Seriously? Why am I being punished for something I didn't even mean?! Oh my gosh I made one little mistake and suddenly I'm public enemy number one." Chloe huffed out. She couldn't believe Beca was ignoring her because of one little comment. Especially since Beca did far worse last year and she forgave her.

"Chloe, there's always a little bit of truth behind every statement. Even those said in anger. Try thinking about how Beca felt after hearing that. Put yourself in her shoes Chloe." Aubrey chastised. She figured Chloe didn't mean it, but she was trying to get her to see things from Beca's perspective.

"I really don't wanna talk about this right now, at least not with you anyways. I mean considering the fact you've been all over Beca today, I'm not really surprised you're jumping to her defense." Chloe took a deep breath and looked at her best friend. She knew Aubrey was just trying to help and she was probably a little harsh, but the blondes biased opinion wasn't something she could ignore. Still... "I'm sorry Bree, I don't mean to snap at you. I'm just really stressed out right now, but I am really happy that you're here. Wanna grab dinner after I shower?" Chloe offered.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. I'll pick you up after I get settled."

"Bree, please tell me you're not staying at a hotel? That's such a waste of money! I'm sure we could make room for you at the Bella house."

"I'm not staying at a hotel, since I'm only visiting for 2 weeks, Beca said I could just stay at her old suite."

"Oh. Okay well I'll see you in an hour then. Better yet, 30 mins should be good enough." Chloe knew better than to leave Beca and Aubrey alone together for a whole hour. A lot could happen in two weeks and she was not about to let Aubrey steal Beca away... Again.


	11. Chapter 11

After showering, Chloe decided to take matters into her own hands and go meet Aubrey at Beca's apartment, she figured if she could stop them from being alone, then nothing could happen between the two.

She knocked on the door a couple of times and heard faint laughter coming from inside. She knocked again then it went completely silent. She knew they heard her knock, so why was it taking so long for them to open the door? Just when she was about to knock for a third time, the door swung open revealing Aubrey in just a towel.

"Chloe, you're early. Sorry for my appearance I just got out of the shower." Aubrey moved to the side to let Chloe in quickly.

"What were you guys laughing about so much?" Chloe asked as she entered the suite.

"I was showing her how you convinced me to join the Bella's red. Posen here didn't believe me." Beca came out of her room, thankfully fully-dressed.

"Oh please you just wanted to see me naked hobbit. Anyways, I'm gonna go get ready. Do you mind waiting here, Chloe?" Aubrey knew exactly what she was doing. She knew leaving Beca and Chloe alone would force them to talk.

"Um yeah, no problem Bree." Chloe was nervous about being left with Beca, alone. She didn't know where the small brunette's mind was.

"Don't take four hours Posen, I don't want my room smelling like the eighties threw up in it." Beca yelled after Aubrey

"Bite me Mitchell!"

"Only if you ask nicely, Bree." Aubrey turned around, the blush on her face evident. She flipped Beca the bird and closed the door to get ready.

"Since when did you and Aubrey become so close?" Chloe asked surprised. Beca and Aubrey were polar opposites, but yet they talked to each other like they were the best of friends... Maybe even more.

"Aubrey was the only one who was there for me last year. I know what I did was really shitty, but she was the only one that stuck beside me through it all and I really appreciated it. Plus, I guess I was the only one that went to her graduation too. Not even her dad went, which I still hate him for. But, whatever, he's an asshole, just like my dad." Beca went and took a seat on the couch.

"Go ahead, Chloe. Say what's on your mind." Beca could see the wheels churning in Chloe's head.

Chloe was about to say something, but the smug look on Beca's face stopped her. No, she was not going to apologize again. She was done being sorry and most importantly, she was done playing Beca's little games.

"I don't have anything to say, I'm just here for Bree. Why? Is there something _you_ wanted to say?" Chloe asked defiantly.

"Nope, I'm all good red." Neither girl was willing to back down so they stayed silent until Chloe finally cracked and decided to break the silence and say what was on her mind.

"I'm sorry for what I said to Stacie. It was rude and uncalled for and I really didn't mean it."

"Thank you Ch-."

"I wasn't finished Beca, I am sorry for what I said, but I don't regret saying it. Let's be real here, if Stacie didn't come in, that's exactly what would've happened. You and I both know that." Chloe said matter-of-factly.

"Seriously Beale, that's your idea of an apology?"

"Okay Beca let's cut the crap, you've been leading me on and playing with my emotions for the past year. One minute you want me, the next it's someone else and I'm sick and tired of it. I'm always there for you, no matter what and you treat me like an afterthought, so you know what, this is it. I'm done with whatever this is." Chloe grabbed her jacket and walked out of the door. Beca just stared at the door, shocked at what had just happened. Chloe had never talked to her like that. She couldn't tell if she was mad or turned on by it.

"She's right you know. You have been playing with her emotions for the past year." Aubrey had been listening to their conversation the whole time and she had to admit, Chloe was absolutely right.

"I don't get you Beca, Chloe is one of your best friends, and yet you've been treating her like she's some random side hoe."

Beca couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. "Did you just say _side hoe_? Oh my gosh who the hell told you about Urban Dictionary Posen?"

"Shut up Mitchell, look the point I'm trying to make, is that you need to drop your "Billy-Badass" attitude and show Chloe the Beca that apparently only I get to see. Stop being a pansy and let your guard down for more than 5 seconds, no one's gonna think you're uncool for it." Aubrey said using air quotes.

"Okay fine, if I do this, then you have to finally sack up and tell your dad that you don't want to be a lawyer. C'mon it's been a year and you're still at that dreadful firm just to please him." Beca reasoned. Aubrey had called her weekly, complaining about how much she hated interning there. The hours were long and the guys were always trying to get her into bed, even though she made it crystal clear she was not interested.

"Beca that's different, he's my father I can't ju-."

"No Aubrey, you **can** leave, you just don't want to stand up to your father. I'm gonna tell you something that you've needed to hear for a long time. Grow up Aubrey Posen, your almost 23 years old. You are the smartest woman I know and trust me I've met a lot of woman in my life. You can do anything you set your mind to. All you have to do is just take that leap of faith."

Aubrey just stood there for a couple minutes flabbergasted at Beca's words. Nobody had ever talked to her the way Beca did, it was raw, but honest and one of the many reasons why she fell for Beca in the first place. She smiled and wrapped Beca into a tight hug.

"Thank you Beca, I really needed that." Aubrey whispered in her ear. She felt Beca wrap her arms around her waist and pull her in tighter. God had she missed being in Beca's arms, it wasn't even about sex. She just always felt safe in them, like they were in their own world and no one could reach them.

Beca was the first to back away from the hug, but she kept her hands on Aubrey's waist. Something about Aubrey, had always drawn her in. Whenever they locked eyes, she found it hard to look away, it was like she was stuck in a trance that only Aubrey could release her from.

"Don't give me those bedroom eyes Mitchell, you still need to talk to Chloe. Stop undressing me and go take care of your business." Aubrey went to walk away, but the grip on her waist tightened. Her eyes widened at the smirk growing on Beca's face.

"You and I both know, the real reason why your here is because you've missed me. You've been dreaming about me undressing you and doing wonderful things to your body you never thought possible." Beca leaned forward to whisper the last part into Aubrey's ear.

"And I can't wait to make your dreams come true Posen." Before Aubrey could even react, Beca's lips were on hers. She immediately wrapped her arms around her neck and got lost in Beca's soft lips. Just as she was about to deepen the kiss, Beca backed up and walked away, leaving her wanting more.

"What the hell Beca?"

"You said I needed to talk to Chloe before I did anything else. I'm just following your orders _captain._ " Beca grabbed her jacket and began walking out the door.

"Sometimes I really hate that girl." Aubrey said to herself. She would never vocalize it, but Beca was right. She missed everything about Beca, her smile, her voice, her annoying urge to always disagree with everything she said. And Beca knowing how badly she wanted her, only intensified her lust for the girl. She was not going to let these two weeks go to waste.

Beca got back to the Bella house around 8pm. When she walked in, she saw Emily washing the dishes by herself, and she decided to help her out before going upstairs to talk to Chloe.

"Hey Em, want some help with those?" Beca asked

"Oh hi Beca I didn't even hear you come in. Yeah that'd be great, thanks." Emily handed Beca a towel so the older Bella could dry. Beca took the towel and began drying the stack of dishes already washed.

"So who's home, or are they all at some party?" Beca asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"Only Chloe, Stacie and myself are home. I think the rest are at the Treble house partying. Jesse was upstairs with Stacie for a while, I think he was trying to convince her to go, but she obviously didn't want to." Emily saw Beca stop abruptly when she said Jesse was upstairs with Stacie. Even though no one told her, she could tell something bad happened between Beca and Stacie. She was curious, but she wanted Beca to feel comfortable telling her what happened.

"Of course he was. It's been less than a fucking day and already he's trying to swoop in." Beca said a little louder than she thought.

"You know Beca, you can talk to me about anything. I know I'm not Chloe, or Stacie or even Aubrey, but just know I'm here for you."

Beca stopped drying and turned to face Emily completely. She studied the young girl's face for a minute before replying. "Emily, do you even want to go to this party tomorrow?"

" I don't know, it's my first college party. I'm actually really nervous." Emily admitted, she was really only gonna go because she figured Beca would be there.

"Well I think you and I should skip it and hang out. We've been roommates for the past 3 weeks and I feel like we know nothing about each other. I'd like to make sure the person I'm sleeping next to, isn't a weirdo." Beca really didn't want to go the party, she only agreed to it so she could watch Emily anyways.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Emily replied back excitedly.

"Cool, we'll leave around 9, see you around Junk." Beca handed Emily back her towel and headed upstairs to Stacie and Chloe's room, she hoped that both of them weren't home, so she wouldn't have to walk into that dangerous minefield.

She knocked on their door and to her dismay, heard both of them answer "come in" simultaneously. She slowly walked in, and could feel their eyes drilling holes into her.

"Hey um...can we talk please?" Beca said. Her head was face down so neither Chloe or Stacie could tell who she was talking to.

"Who are you looking at Beca?" Stacie asked, she was sure Beca was referring to Chloe since they were always attached to each other by the hip.

Beca looked up at both girls and saw both pain and desperation in their eyes. She hated seeing either one of them in pain, but knowing she was the reason hurt even more. She knew if things were ever going to get better she had to start from the beginning.

"I want to talk to you Stacie." Beca finally answered


	12. Chapter 12

Stacie couldn't believe she was letting Beca lead her to her bedroom. She was shocked when Beca said she wanted to talk to her and not Chloe, hence the reason why her ex-girlfriend had to take her by the wrist to make her legs being to function once again.

"Em, can we have the room please?" Beca asked as she finally let go of Stacie's wrists.

"Yeah no problem Becs." Emily quickly grabbed her books and left the room.

Beca closed the door behind Emily and turned around so her back was against the door. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, preparing herself for the mental beating she was about to subject herself to.

"I'm so sorry Stacie, like I know I've said that many times and it probably doesn't carry any weight with you, but I just had to tell you." Beca expected Stacie to leave, but was surprised when the tall brunette just took a seat on her bed and crossed her legs, waiting for her to proceed.

Beca went into her closet and grabbed a gift bag she had been hiding for a little over a week. She handed it over to Stacie with a small smile. She took a seat next to Stacie while she watched her take out the gift inside.

Inside the bag was a picture of Stacie sleeping while Beca was running her fingers through her hair, looking lovingly at her. The frame read "Our Little Infinity". Stacie held the picture to her chest and smiled at Beca. Her eyes started tearing up, and she felt Beca's arms wrap around her, pulling her in tighter with every sob that escaped her body.

"I'm so sorry about everything Stacie. I never wanted to hurt you and I'm sorry that it took me losing you to realize how much you truly mean to me." Beca whispered in Stacie ear as she held her in her arms.

Stacie looked up at Beca and wiped away the fresh tears in Beca eyes. The two held each other's gaze until Stacie finally closed the distance between their lips. It was a short but tender kiss.

"I'm sorry too Beca, I pushed you away every chance I got and that wasn't right of me. My insecurity got the best of me and instead of talking to you about it, I lashed out. I'm sorry for slapping you too, that was totally uncalled for and thank you for not killing me afterwards."

"You really don't have anything to apologize for Stacie, you didn't do anything wrong. You're perfect in every way possible and i was too stupid to realize it. You're smart, funny, beautiful and everything else in between. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently. Oh and as for the slap, if you wanted to try new things in the bedroom all you had to do was ask baby." Beca shot Stacie a smirk, which earned her a laugh.

"Only you could turn a nice moment into a perverted one." Stacie reached over and playfully punched Beca on the shoulder. "So does this mean I'm gonna get cut off from my daily dose of Mitchell lovin'? Stacie watched Beca's eyes go wide with amusement at her question.

"I mean you're kinda ruining my daily schedule if you do, just putting that out there." Beca couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. She eyes started to water from laughing so much. After a few minutes she calmed down and regained her senses.

"And you say that I turn nice moments into perverted ones? Jesus Stacie you put adolescent boy's libidos to shame. As much as I love hearing you scream my name, maybe we should keep everything PG for a while." Beca reasoned.

"How about one for the road then?" Stacie half-joked. Before Beca could even answer, Stacie's lips were on hers and her hands were playing with the buttons on her shirt. Beca was able to remove her lips from Stacie's but then the taller girl started kissing on her neck and that sent her senses into overdrive.

"Fuck, your killing me Stacie." Beca groaned out. She knew taking advantage of Stacie like this was wrong. It took everything inside of her, but she finally pulled back and cupped Stacie's face in her hands.

"You don't have to do this Stacie. I know you think this is the only way to get my attention, but it's not. I didn't fall in love with you because of your body, I fell for you because your a great person. You don't have to do this love."

Stacie placed her hands over Beca's and sighed loudly. "Beca, I don't want anything to change. And I know that's an unrealistic thing to want, but it's gonna kill me to not wake up next to you anymore. So can we just pretend nothing has changed for one day and will you make love to me one last time?"

Beca stared into Stacie's eyes and saw the sincerity in them. She swiped a stray tear from Stacie's eye and kissed her tenderly. Beca pulled away to whisper into Stacie's ear. "Okay."

Beca closed the distance between their lips once and and placed her hands on Stacie's waist. She gently pushed Stacie onto the bed so she was lying on her back. Her lips moved to the taller girl's neck and she heard a throaty moan escape her lips. This wasn't like any other time they had sex, it was much more sensual. If this was gonna be their last time together, than Beca was gonna make sure it would be one that Stacie never forget.

Beca slowly lifted Stacie's shirt above her head. Stacie sat up and did the same to Beca, as well as remove her bra. There was no urgency in either girl's movements, just pure emotion. Beca reclaimed Stacie's lips and ran her tongue along her lips asking for entrance. Stacie parted her lips and their tongues moved together in perfect harmony. Beca unhooked Stacie's bra while never breaking the kiss. Her hands roamed Stacie's torso as if they were committing every curve and dimple of the girl's body to memory.

She wrapped her arms around Stacie's waist and pulled Stacie's body flush to her own. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life Stacie." Beca whispered in between kisses

Stacie pulled Beca down onto the bed with her so they were both lying down. Beca was leaving a trail of sweet kisses down her body starting from her neck, and ending at her hip bones. Beca looked up at Stacie one more time before removing the girl's shorts and underwear. She spread Stacie's legs apart and began showering Stacie's inner thighs with sweet kisses, while never making contact with Stacie's core.

"Beca please, I need you right now." Stacie begged. Her body was on fire from Beca's touch and she couldn't wait any longer. She needed to be touched and she needed to be touched now.

"As you wish." Beca ran her tongue through Stacie's slick folds and felt Stacie's body shudder at the contact. She did this a few more times before she finally made contact with Stacie's swollen clit. She flicked her tongue over the swollen bud a couple of times earning her a loud drawn out moan from Stacie. She was panting heavily under Beca's touch.

She slowly inserted two fingers inside of Stacie using deep methodical thrusts, she could feel Stacie's walls contracting around her fingers. She crawled up Stacie's body, never stopping her hands ministrations and took Stacie's erect nipple in mouth. She slowly traced the words "Our little Infinity" over Stacie's nipple.

Stacie's back arched from Beca's fingers finally making contact with her g-spot. She was a quivering, moaning mess under Beca's touch. She grabbed the back of Beca's neck and claimed her lips as her own. She could feel her orgasm approaching quickly and her breathing becoming more labored.

Sensing the change in Stacie's breathe, Beca sped up her fingers and within seconds felt Stacie's walls clench around her fingers. She suppressed Stacie's loud moans with a searing kiss until Stacie was done riding out her orgasm.

"God damn Stacie, you practically drenched my bed." Beca said smiling down at Stacie. She got up and dragged Stacie with her so she could replace her sheets. Once she was done she and Stacie climbed back into bed and snuggled into one another.

"I told you, you'd love that movie." Stacie teased. She caught on to what Beca was tracing with her tongue halfway through.

"I only liked it because I got to watch it with you. So I was thinking as a compromise to you no longer getting this _Mitchell_ _Lovin'_ as you so eloquently put it, how about we still continue to have breakfast everyday, or at least a few times a week?" Stacie rubbed her thumb alongside Beca's cheek, coincidentally the same cheek she slapped a few days ago and placed a quick kiss on Beca's lips.

"Honestly, I would've taken anything you were willing to give me." The two girls slowly drifted off to sleep wrapped up into each other's arms.

Beca was the first one to awaken and looked at the time. She saw it was 5:30 in the morning. She placed a kiss on Stacie's cheek and slowly made her way out of her room careful not to wake Emily or the hungover Bella's. When she made her way down the stairs, she was surprised to see the kitchen light on.

She tiptoed into the lit room, and saw Chloe sitting on a bar stool sipping out of her signature Little Mermaid mug. She slowly made her way into the kitchen to greet the redhead, but stopped when she saw the wad of bunch up tissues next to her.

A lumped formed in the back of her throat. Seeing Chloe sad was one of the most heartbreaking sights ever. Beca walked up behind Chloe and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. She felt Chloe's body stiffen at first, then relax when she realized whose body was pressed so closely against her back.

"Take a walk with me Chloe." Chloe took a deep breath and gripped onto her mug of hot tea tightly. Her mind was telling her to shove the DJ off of her and tell her to go to hell, but her heart was telling her to hear her out.

"You have 30 minutes Beca, don't waste my time."

Beca grabbed hers and Chloe's coat off the rack and handed the redhead her jacket. She opened the door for Chloe and the two began their walk around campus, the air around the two girls was thick with tension.

"So are you gonna say something, or are we just gonna keep walking around aimlessly?" Chloe knew she was being harsh, but she had had enough of Beca's games.

"Um yeah, can we take a seat in that gazebo over there?" Beca could feel the agitation in Chloe growing but she was determined to break down Chloe's defensive walls.

The girls walked in the gazebo and sat down. Chloe sat across from Beca and folded her arms, punctuating her lack of patience with the alt girl.

"Chloe I just wanted to apolo-."

"Look Beca, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm really not interested in hearing anymore of your excuses or your lies. Everytime I want to give you another chance you always do something that makes me hate myself for putting my trust in you, and I'm done hating myself…. You and I aren't meant to be together and I know that now. We can still be friends but that's all. I can't keep putting my heart through this pain."

"Chloe, I've never lied to you and I never will. I know I've made a lot of mistakes over the past year, but I told you I was going to make things right and I plan on following through with that promise. And if all you're willing to give me right now is your friendship, then I'll take whatever I can get. Just don't give up on me, okay Chloe?" Beca pleaded.

"Just live your life and be happy Beca. Maybe we'll meet in middle one day." With that, Chloe got up and walked out of the gazebo leaving Beca sitting there hurt by the obvious rejection.


	13. Chapter 13

Beca Mitchell hated exercise more than anything. It leaves you tired and sweaty and she believed it was a total waste of time, so when she wandered into the school gym, eyes puffy and nose still running, she was not surprised to see everyone's eyes on her.

She quickly made her way over to the treadmill and put her Beats by Dre on. She started the machine at a slow jog and got lost in her music.

Chloe made her way to the campus coffee shop and ordered a large decaf chai tea. Her nerves were still shot from her talk with Beca and she needed to find something to do to take her mind off the DJ. She paid for her drink and saw Stacie sitting in her usual booth looking lost. She approached the tall brunette hesitantly, and clear her throat to get her attention.

"Oh hey Chloe, have you seen Beca? She wasn't there when I woke up this morning and she hasn't texted or called me back." Chloe nervously took a sip of her tea. She knew Beca was probably going to be upset, but she didn't think she would run away.

"Nope I haven't seen her since last night, you know how Beca is though, she'll show up when you least expect it." Chloe hated lying, but she wasn't about to tell Stacie that she may have just broken her ex-girlfriend's heart just minutes ago.

"Okay thanks anyway Chloe." Stacie offered a small smile and got up to leave. She tried calling Beca again and still only got her voicemail, so she decided to leave her one and hope she would get a call back soon.

 _"Hey Becs, it's me I'm just checking in to make sure you're okay. Please call me back...I'm worried about you love."_

Chloe got back to the Bella house and went to grab her workout gear. She figured a good run would melt away her stress and clear her mind. As she was walking out of the door, she ran into a broad chest and almost fell over, but a pair of strong arms caught her.

"Sorry Chloe, didn't see you there. Is Beca in there, I wanted to ask if she had any new mixes I could borrow?" Chloe recognized the strong British accent immediately.

"Luke! Oh my gosh what are you doing here?" Chloe wrapped her arms around the British man's neck and squeezed tightly. Luke was always Chloe's favorite DJ, well besides Beca. He was one of the few guys who actually respected woman and looked them in their eyes and not at their chest when they were talking.

"You're gonna laugh at me, but I actually got a gig as a part time model in Atlanta. I know it's embarrassing, but it pays really well. Only problem is my photographer has the absolute worst taste in music so I hoped Beca maybe had some new mixes she could let me borrow." Luke and Beca and grown close while working at the radio station and he even promised to pass along her mixes to anyone important he met in the entertainment industry.

"No I haven't seen her for a few hours and you **should not** be embarrassed about being a model. You've definitely got the goods for it." Chloe playfully winked at Luke and saw the blush creep on the older man's face.

"Well if I see Beca I'll definitely tell her you're looking for her, but I really gotta get to the gym. Some of us actually have to work out in order to keep our physiques." Chloe joked

"Oh you poor American people." Chloe wrapped her arm around Luke's and the two made their way to the gym lauging and catching up with one another. Considering Luke was by no means ugly, he really didn't need Chloe to get him into the gym, his dazzling smile was all the I.D he needed.

Beca had been running full speed on the treadmill for about 30 mins and her calves were burning. As much as she wanted to thank Chloe for making her participate in the cardio drills they went through, she really wanted nothing more than to forget about the redhead. Her words kept echoing in her head _"You and I aren't meant to be together and I know that now."_

A loud, familiar giggle interrupted her thoughts and she saw Chloe through the mirror arm-in-arm...with Luke? When did he get back in town and why are they all over one another? Was he the reason why Chloe suddenly wanted nothing to do with her? All these questions caused Because to lose her balance and she went tumbling hard onto the treadmill belt.

"Fucking Hell!" Beca immediately grabbed her throbbing wrist. It felt like sharp daggers were stabbing up her arm. She knew she had broken it, or at the very least sprained it.

"Beca? Oh my god what happened, are you okay?" Chloe rushed over to Beca and went to examine her arm. She hadn't seen Beca when she walked in, but as soon as she heard the crash, recognized the DJ's voice instantaneously.

Beca looked up at Chloe then to Luke and swiftly jerked her arm out of Chloe's hands. Resulting in another wave of pain hitting her. She couldn't hide the pain and let out a small but audible whimper. "I'm fine Chloe." She quickly got up and grabbed her things with her good arm and walked past a concerned Chloe and confused Luke.

Beca walked back to the Bella house, pain hitting her with every step. She didn't even care about her swelling wrist, all she could think about was the smile on Chloe's face when she walked in with Luke. Did she ever care about me? Was it all just an excuse to get closer to him?

When she stepped foot in the house, a familiar pair of breast were all that she could comprehend as she was engulfed in a tight hug.

"Where have you been Beca? You had me worried sick. No call, no text. What the hell, I thought somebody had kidnapped and murdered you!" Stacie noticed the pained expression on Beca's face and immediately panic consumed her thoughts.

"Beca, are you okay?"

Before Stacie could answer, Emily came marching through the door angrily. She stopped when she saw Beca, and her face softened at the sight of her captain.

"Hey Beca, everything okay?"

"Hey Em, I was actually just about to ask Stacie to drive me to the hospital, I think my wrist is broken or something." Beca could see the look of panic on both girl's faces and immediately regretted asking the favor.

"Before either one of you ask me a thousand questions, all I'm gonna to say is that it happened at the gym today and the longer we wait, the worse this can get, you coming Em?" Beca knew Emily would want to come, but wouldn't have the confidence to ask, plus she didn't forget that they were supposed to go out tonight as well.

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys in the car in one second." Emily ran upstairs to put her books down, and Stacie and Beca made their way to the taller brunette's car.

"So what happened?" Stacie was not going to let Beca off the hook that easy.

"This morning Chloe and I went for a walk to talk and she basically told me, we'll never be together, but we can be friends. Then I went to the gym to blow off some steam and I saw her walk in with Luke and they were all over one another and I lost my balance and ta-da. Now my wrist is broken." Beca said with a slight shrug, she tried to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal, but Stacie knew better and knew that Beca was hurting deeply.

Emily came rushing out of the house and joined the girls in the running car. The three made their way to the ER and Beca was admitted shortly afterwards. Stacie and Emily had to wait in the waiting room since they weren't immediate family.

"I hope she's okay. I hate seeing people in pain." Emily never took her eyes off the door, as she waited for Beca to make her return. Stacie didn't miss the look on Emily's face. She knew Emily had a little crush on Beca and she actually thought it was really cute now.

"So, how long have you liked her? Stacie wasn't one to beat around the bush

"WHAT! No no no it's not like that Stacie I promise, we're just friends. I would nev-."

Stacie couldn't hold in her laughter. Emily's face was so red it easily could have taken 1st place at the county fair. Stacie wiped a tear from her eye as she calmed down and smiled at the young Bella.

"Relax Emily, Beca and I are just friends. And there's no sense in denying it, I can see it in the way you look at her. It's the same way I looked at her last year. Like she was the only person in the world...or at least the only one that mattered." Stacie could tell Emily's feelings for Beca were genuine and she accepted that her time with Beca had come and gone.

"I'm gonna go get us something to eat, text me if something happens. Oh and just between you and me, I think she likes you too." Before Stacie gave Emily a smirk that Beca herself would've been proud of.

Emily was pacing back and forth in the waiting room, earning her annoyed looks from the receptionist and the passing nurses. Just when she was about to lose her cool, the door opened and Beca came out sporting a black cast and small frown.

"Doctor says that it's fractured, and I won't be able to do anything with it for 4 to 6 weeks. So much for competing at Regionals."

"I'm so sorry Beca, I know how much you wanted to be out there with us." Emily intertwined her hand with Beca's and gave it reassuring squeeze. Beca looked at their hands and smiled. There was something about Emily that just made her feel comfortable. She didn't know what it was or what it meant, but she was definitely going to find out.

"Beca!" The other Bella's led by Chloe rushed into the waiting room, prompting Beca and Emily to break apart. Immediately they began flooding Beca with questions, the most frequently asked one was why she was even in the gym in the first place since she hated physical exercise.

"Well cardio is a key component of my sex game, so yeah." Chloe knew Beca was lying by the way she wouldn't make eye contact with her, but she wasn't about to put their captain on the spot like that.

"Does this mean that we have to cancel the party tonight?" Amy asked

"Really Amy, that's your question?" Aubrey scolded

"Hey, everyone was thinking it General." Amy replied nonchalantly

Beca chuckled at Amy's rebuttal, and cut in before Aubrey lost her shit. "Naw you guys don't have to cancel the party tonight, Emily and I already made plans for tonight." All the girls heads turned in the direction of their captain.

"Ohh, this is gonna be good." Cynthia said, looking at Aubrey and Chloe's faces. Aubrey looked shocked, while Chloe looked confused by the newly disclosed information.

All the Bella's and Aubrey soon cleared out with the exception of Emily, Beca, and Chloe. Emily, sensing the tension in the air between the two captains decided to make a quick getaway when Stacie texted her, telling her to let the two talk. "Stacie needs help with her um, tailpipe thing. I'll see you guys at home." Emily gave the two girls a small waved practically ran out of the room.

"Beca, are you sure you're okay?" Beca knew by Chloe's tone of voice that she didn't mean physically. But she was not about to pour her heart out to the girl that less than 6 hours ago ripped it out of her chest.

"I'm fine Chloe, it's just a fracture, we can talk about who will be taking my place in the routine tomorrow." Beca went to walk away, but Chloe grabbed her by her good arm and turned her around so they were mere inches from each other's faces.

"Just talk to me Becs, I know today has been hard on you, but please don't shut me out."

Beca looked into Chloe blue orbs and she wanted nothing more than to just hug Chloe and tell her everything was going to be okay, but then the redheads earlier words made their way back into her head and her walls went back up.

"I'm sorry Chloe, but I can't do this right now. I'm gonna need some time." Beca left Chloe standing there, while she went to Stacie's car to meet up with her and Emily. She hopped into the front seat and let out a long sigh.

The girls drove back to the Bella house in silence. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but it wasn't really ideal either. When they got back to the Bella house all the other girls were in the process of getting the house ready for their party. Beca took a seat at the kitchen counter and watched as Amy and Flo argued about who was going to make the punch for tonight.

"You skinny bitches don't know anything about the liquid thunder from down unda'." Amy said while making her batch of punch

"When I was 11 years old, our village ran out of water so all we had to drink was tequila and tomato juice." Beca and Amy looked at Flo confused, but the small latina woman just shrugged and went back to mixing.

Emily came rushing down the stairs and sat right next to Beca in the kitchen. She was sporting a huge smile and one hand was behind her back.

"You okay there kiddo, and should I even ask what's behind your back?" Beca was trying to keep the grin on her face subdued, but Emily's excitement was like wildfire, if it had room it was bound to spread.

"Do you trust me?" Emily asked

"Definitely not." Beca answered

"Good then close your eyes, and hold out your cast." Beca rolled her eyes, but did what she was told, after a few seconds she realized Emily was signing her cast and her smile returned as the young bella finished her handiwork.

"Okay you can open them now." Emily capped her white sharpie and let go of Beca's arm, so she could see what she wrote. Beca looked down at the cast and it read:

 **To my favorite Bella,**

 **Get better soon so you can make me a national champion. Lol**

 **Love, Emily**

 **Your #1 fan**

"I like it, I'm glad you finally admitted you're only using me so I can make you a champion. It was a nice touch Junk."

"You didn't think I actually liked you for who you are did you? Oh Beca, c'mon you're better than that."

Beca raised her brow at Emily's witty comeback and saw the looks on Flo and Amy's face as well. They were just as surprised as she was.

"I don't know where this Emily came from, but I like her. She can actually form coherent words around me." The two girls smiled at one another for an inappropriate amount of time, until the sound of someone coming down the stairs interrupted their moment.

"Jesus Christ guys I can smile the punch from upstairs." Aubrey said, holding her nose

"Thank you" Flo and Amy answered in unison

"You sure you don't want us to cancel the party tonight Beca?"

"Of course not, like I said Emily and I already have plans so we're not even gonna be here, plus you're only here for a limited amount of time, I know you could use the stress relief." Beca winked at Aubrey and went upstairs to her room.

"You coming Em?" Beca called over her shoulder. Emily saw the smirks on all the girl's faces and blushed furiously. She followed Beca upstairs and was surprised when she saw a picnic basket laying on her bed.

"I was going to take you bowling, but that's kind of out of the question now, so I figured we could go on a picnic. I mean if that's alright with you?" Beca had thought of about ten things she and Emily could do, but with her wrist being broken that narrowed her options down to either a picnic or karaoke. And she figured they would hear each other sing enough this year.

"How did you even arrange all of this? Emily asked as she grabbed the picnic basket and followed Beca out their room.

Beca laughed as they descended the stairs and made eye contact with Stacie. "You'll learn how amazing Stacie is soon enough." Stacie smiled at the two girls and gave Beca a quick hug and shot Emily a knowing wink.

The two girls got into Beca's car and drove out to their destination.

Meanwhile back at the Bella house, Chloe finally came downstairs after perfecting her outfit. She was hoping for the chance to talk to Beca and clear the air between them, but she knew just how stubborn the brunette could be. Her phone began to vibrate and she answered it without looking at who it was

Chloe: Hello?

Luke: Hey Chloe, its Luke I was calling to ask how's Beca doing? That was a nasty tumble she took today.

Chloe: She's good, her wrist is in a cast though, but i dont think she's in anymore pain. Then again you know how Beca is though, she could be in extreme pain and you would never be able to tell. What are you doing tonight?

Luke: Actually I was just about to ask you the same question, it was really fun catching up and I thought maybe we could grab some dinner?

Chloe: We're actually having a party here at the Bella house, why don't you come on by, I think I can get you on the list.

Luke: Haha sounds like fun, I'll see you soon then.

Chloe put her phone away and went to check her make-up again. She saw Aubrey standing behind her in the bathroom, with a disappointed look on her face.

"It's not like that Bree, we're just friends." Chloe knew Aubrey was about to give her a long lecture on what she **thought** she was doing.

"Just be careful Chlo, that's all I'm going to say." Aubrey walked away and left Chloe standing there confused.

Chloe wasn't doing anything wrong. She and Luke were just friends. Okay so he was good-looking and sweet and kind and smart but none of that mattered. He was here for Beca anyways and they were just two people catching up. Right? No harm no foul.

A ring at the door signaled that the first guest had arrived.

"Let's party pitches!"


	14. Chapter 14

I just wanted to quickly thank everybody who leaves reviews and follow this story. You guys opinion s mean more to me, but with that said a lot of you are pissed at Beca for good reason and that's good. That means as an author I have accomplished what I wanted, but something g you guys have to realize is that this story revolves around BECA, not Chloe. I love that you guys are all team Chloe but she's only a supporting character not the main one. Trust me you guys will all get a satisfying ending, but you just gotta work with me.


	15. Chapter 15

Less than an hour after the first guest arrived, the Bella house was packed with half drunk bodies dancing and laughing. All of the Bella's were mingling with the guests and even some of the Treble Makers made it, minus Jesse. Chloe was sitting in the kitchen nursing her second drink while she watched the door. Luke still hadn't arrived yet and Chloe was beginning to think he wasn't going to show.

"Ugh, what in the bloody hell is this crap? What is with you Americans and your awful alcohol?" Chloe turned around to see Luke looking at his drink skeptically, before making eye contact with her and flashing his million dollar smile.

"Are you always gonna complain about America, because if I remember correctly we've beaten you guys in at least two wars and saved your ass in both World Wars, so if I were you I'd be a bit more gracious we allow you to enjoy our country."

"Wow pretty and smart. If only you weren't a soulless ginger." Luke said playfully

"One of your princes is a ginger." Chloe shot back. Luke laughed at that and put his drink down.

"Alright I give up. How about I, as you Americans say "remove my foot from my mouth" and we share a dance where no talking is required." Luke held out his hand to the ginger and gestured to the dancefloor.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Chloe took Luke's hand and the two made their way to the dance floor and began dancing with one another, getting closer with every passing song. Their chemistry was undeniable and the two never took their eyes off of one another.

"Do you see what's happening right now?" Aubrey whispered to Stacie. The tall brunette shrugged and Aubrey pointed to Chloe and Luke dancing quite provocatively on the dance floor.

"Oh shit, aren't Luke and Beca like best friends? She is not going to be happy about this when she finds out." Stacie observed.

"Should we tell Beca?" Aubrey asked

Stacie hesitated for a minute before answering. A part of her wanted to say yes because if she were in Beca's shoes, she'd want to know that her best friend and (ex?) were pretty much shacking up, but maybe not from a third party.

"No, this will be a test for our two captains. Let's see if they're mature enough to handle this. Don't tell Beca anything, Chloe or Luke should be the one to tell her. If those two ever truly plan on being friends they have to be able be honest with one another." Stacie and Aubrey looked over at Chloe and Luke and saw the two were dancing _even_ closer to one another.

"This is not gonna end well." Aubrey knew Beca would be hurt, but technically she didn't have a right to be. Her and Chloe weren't dating and they both seemed to be going in different directions. Still it was killing her to not be able to say something.

Beca finally parked the car and Emily looked outside and saw they were at the bottom of Mt. Oasis. It was famous for its beautiful view of the city from atop. She looked over at Beca quizzically, but the older girl just had a small smile on her face. The two girls got out of the car and Emily grabbed the picnic basket, while Beca grabbed the spare blankets she kept in her car. The two made the trek to the top of the mountain in a comfortable silence and when they reached the top, Beca took the lead and picked a spot for the two girls to sit and laid down a blanket.

"Wow this view is gorgeous! How many times have you been up here?" Emily took a seat on the blanket and started taking out everything Beca packed for them. There were two sandwiches, one ham and one peanut butter and jelly, which was obviously for her. There were two bottles of water and a small Tupperware container of cookies. There was a small thermos with tape that read "Do Not Open" so she put that back in the basket.

"I've been up here hundreds of times, this is where I go when I want to get away from everything and find some peace. And you're the first person I've bought up here with me. By the way don't worry about that thermos, we'll get to that later." Beca handed Emily the extra blankets and grabbed the ham sandwich and started unwrapping it. Emily followed suit with her PB&J and the two girls stared over the mountain, enjoying their views and taking in the beauty of the Georgia nightlife.

"So tell me something about yourself that no one knows." Beca finally broke the silence and opened her water bottle preparing to take a drink.

"I've been in three orgies before." Emily said, without missing a beat. Beca immediately spit out her water, causing the young girl to double over and laugh hysterically.

"Oh my gosh, you should have seen your face." Emily laughed a bit more, before she collected herself and thought for a minute. "I lost my virginity in a church confessional when I was 17. We had been dating for six months, and had been ready to take that next step in our relationship, but never had alone time, so we just decided to go for broke and do it in a confessional."

"Oh my gosh Emily, that is so badass. You officially have the best deflowering sorry ever!" Emily blushed furiously at Beca's obscene compliment. She had always been so ashamed of the way she lost her virginity, so it came as a nice surprise that Beca not only didn't judge her past, but also admired it.

"So what about you, what deep dark secrets does Beca Mitchell hold?" Emily nudged Beca's shoulder. Beca chuckled to herself a bit. "I don't really have any secrets that aren't already public knowledge." Beca replied.

"Okay, you've mentioned my mom, what's your mom like? Emily saw how Beca's body stiffened up and she closed her eyes as if the mere thought of thinking about her mother was physically painful. Emily immediately regretted asking the question and wanted to slap herself in the face. Just as she was about apologize profusely, Beca finally opened her eyes and looked at the young girl.

"She died when I was thirteen." Beca swallowed the growing lump in her throat and took a sip of her water so she could continue.

"My parents got divorced when I was twelve, but their marriage was long over before that. My dad was a serial cheater, probably still is to this day. My mom knew what he was doing, but she never said anything, so I grew up thinking having multiple partners was okay. It wasn't until my mom finally had enough and called my dad out on his promiscuity that I realized something was really wrong. That was also the first of many times that I saw my father raise a hand to my mother." A tear had slipped from Beca's eye, and she felt Emily's hand intertwine with her own.

"You don't have to tell me this, if it's too painful Beca." Emily could see how every word that came out of Beca's mouth seemed to physical pain her.

Beca squeezed Emily's hand reassuringly and continued. "When my mother finally filed for divorce she gave up everything, just to have custody of me. She gave up her claim on the house, the car, everything. She fought with everything in her to keep me, but my father had a big shot lawyer, so my dad still ended up winning custody of me. My mom worked two jobs tirelessly just to attempt to give me half the life I had at my father's, and he used me as leverage against her any chance he could, since I was the only thing she held dear to her heart. For my thirteenth birthday, I told my dad I wanted to spend it with my mom and he agreed, but told her if I was not back before 8 pm, she would never see me again. As my mother rushed to bring me home in that awful blizzard, she hit a nasty patch of black ice, and lost control of the wheel. We went head first with an oncoming car and crashed at full force. I made it but she didn't. Till this day, I still have never asked my dad why he wanted me home so early." Beca looked up at the sky, as if she was looking for her mother.

"I'm so sorry about your mom Beca. I can't even imagine what losing a parent feels like."

Back at the Bella house things were finally starting to wind down a bit. A little less than half the guests had left and the most of the Bella's were tired from dancing and mingling with everyone. Chloe and Luke had never left each other's side during the whole night. Luke was sitting in one of the chairs in the kitchen, with Chloe in his lap. They were both a bit tipsy, but still fully aware of their choices.

"I'm really glad you came back." Chloe whispered in Luke's ear. Usually during parties, Chloe was a social butterfly and rarely danced or talked to someone for more than a few minutes, but something about Luke just made her want to stay with him all night. He was so sweet and kind not to mention a walking Greek god.

"I'm really glad you invited me. I don't want this night to ever end." Luke whispered back. He began to lean in, but Cynthia Rose's loud voice startled them out of their haze.

"Y'all ain't gotta go home, but you gotta get the hell up out of here." Cynthia sanged, doing her best R. Kelly impression.

Chloe wrapped her hands around Luke's neck, and looked deep into his blue eyes. "Stay the night with me."

Luke smile and leaned forward, finally closing the distance between their lips. The kiss was sweet and passionate, yet still tame. "I'd love to." Luke picked Chloe up from his lap, earning him a slight shriek from the redhead and proceeded to carry her upstairs. The other Bella's looked on, some with sly grins and others with confused looks.

"So is this the end of Bloe?" Amy asked, sounding as if someone had just put her puppy down.

"Nah, those two are like Malaria and Diarrhea. They'll find their way back to one another eventually." all the girls looked at Flo with weird looks but she just shrugged and went to start cleaning up.

Emily had her head in Beca's lap and was staring up at the stars. Beca had one of her new mixes playing low in the background on her phone and the two girls stayed like that for a while. Beca began to lightly scratch Emily's hair, and a small moan escaped the young girl's lips. Beca looked down and smiled at how peaceful Emily looked. Her eyes were closed and she was seemingly smiling at nothing. Beca moved a strand of hair behind Emily's ear and the tall brunette opened her eyes and smiled up at Beca.

"So question, what's in the thermos?" Emily had been curious about its contents for a while.

"Oh I almost forgot about that!" Beca reached into the basket and pulled the thermos out. "I know a lot of people never have good memories about their "first" anything, but I wanted to make sure you had one. So you're gonna have your very first drink up here, so you'll never forget it. Obviously I can't join you because I'm driving and on a lot of pain killers." Emily smiled and took the cup from Beca. She smelled it and noticed it didn't smell strong at all. She doubted it had alcohol in it at all. She took a large sip, and immediately felt a burning sensation down her throat and began coughing uncontrollably.

Beca couldn't stop the loud laugh that came out of her mouth. "Jesus Em, I barely put anything in there! Man your gonna be a lightweight." Emily finally stopped coughing and handed Beca back the cup. Emily laid back down on Beca's lap and sighed in contentment, it was getting colder and a shiver ran down her spine. Beca must have knew she was cold, because the next thing she knew a blanket was being placed over her. She looked up and smiled at Beca in gratitude.

"Can I ask you a serious question Emily? And please don't feel awkward about it." Beca asked, never looking away from the bright city lights over the mountain.

"What is it Beca?"

"Why do you like me Emily? I mean you're smart, beautiful, kind, talented. You could literally have anyone you wanted so why me? What the hell is so special about me. As you've seen, I'm not someone you want to get in a relationship with. Monogamy is something I'm no good at. I like you Emily, I really do, but I'm a mess and I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing with my life. Right now I'm on this cliff here with you, tomorrow I could be in bed with Aubrey. I don't want you to get tangled in my web of bullshit Emily you're too good for that.

Emily sat up and studied Beca's face. It was clouded with contemplation and fear. She had never seen Beca look so vulnerable.

"Beca, you can try to push me away all you want but I'm not going anywhere. I don't care what you've done in your past, none of that matters to me. And your right Beca, I do like you. A lot. You make me feel good about myself everyday and you don't even realize. You're the only person who has ever remembered my favorite sandwich, that may seem small to you, but it's the little things like that, that mean a lot to me. To you I'm Emily Junk, not Legacy or whatever else people call me. I wanna get on this ride with you, but only if you want me to."

Beca finally looked away from the city lights and met Emily's stare. "God she looks so beautiful when the moonlight hit her face." Beca thought to herself.

"I really want to kiss you right now, but I want to wait until I know I'm 100% sure of this." Beca whispered just loud enough for Emily to hear.

Emily smiled and kissed Beca's cheek. She smiled at the blush that formed on the smaller girl afterwards. "Can we just stay up here tonight?"

Beca linked their hands together once again and looked down at them. "Only if I can hold you in my arms through the night." Beca looked up and saw Emily nod at her. The two girls laid down and got comfortable. Beca snaked her arm around Emily's waist and pulled her in close so their bodies were touching. It was a bit uncomfortable because of the cast around her wrist, but neither girl seemed to mind.

"Goodnight Beca."

"Goodnight Emily." The two girls fell asleep shortly after saying their goodnights and woke up to the sun shining down on their faces.

"Wow I never thought sleeping outside would be so peaceful." Emily said while she stretched.

"Maybe we should moved out of the Bella house and become mountain people?" Beca said, while trying to shield her eyes from the bright sun.

"You wouldn't last a whole day out here, there are no outlets for your laptop. How do you think the Bella party went last night?" Emily had gotten up and began folding up all the blankets.

"Who knows, with the punch Flo and Amy made somebody could've been murdered there last night." Beca grabbed the picnic basket and the two packed everything back into Beca's jeep before heading back to campus.

When the Beca parked in the driveway, Emily noticed Beca had been grimacing through most of the drive. "Are you okay Beca?" Emily asked worriedly

"No, my wrist hurts like a bitch, I just need to get inside and take my medicine." Beca turned her car off and the two headed inside the house. Just as they were closing the door behind them, another door was opening and Chloe walked out of her room with Luke and she was buttoning up his shirt for him.

Beca stood and watched as the two stood at the top of the stairs whispering to one another. Her heart dropped as she saw them kiss atop the stairs. Chloe had really moved on from her. The pain she was feeling in her wrist was quickly replaced with the pain she was feeling in her chest.

Luke began walking down the stairs followed by Chloe and his face immediately lit up as soon as he saw Beca.

"BECKY! I'm so glad you're okay. You took a nasty fall yesterday." He ran over to Beca and wrapped her in a tight hug. Beca put on her best fake smile and weakly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Luke finally put Beca down and gave her a playful pat on the shoulder. "I was wondering if you had any new mixes I could have, I got this new modelling job and my photographer has the worst taste in music."

"Sure Luke, you can have as many as you want." Beca said weakly. She was trying to hide the hurt in her voice, but Chloe and Emily caught it. Emily thought it was because of the pain in her wrist, but Chloe knew better.

"Really? Thanks so much, see Chlo I told you she was a great mate." Luke put his arm around Beca and turned her so they were both facing Chloe, who had been standing behind Luke the entire time. Chloe noticed how Beca never made eye contact with her and

"Well I gotta go, but I'll call you later for those mixes Beca." Luke removed his arm from around Beca's shoulder and wrapped them around Chloe before placing a tender kiss on her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"Okay." Chloe answered, Luke gave her one final kiss on the cheek and walked out of the door. Emily could feel the awkwardness building in the room, so she quickly made her escape to her room.

Chloe stared at Beca, and waited for the young girl to explode on her. She figured Beca would call her every name in the book, but she was prepared for it. What she wasn't prepared for was the look in Beca's eyes. They were sad and hollow as if all the life had been sucked out of them.

"Beca ar-"

"I'm fine Chloe, just gotta go upstairs and take my pain pills." Beca walked upstairs and shut her door as quickly as possible. Emily was wasn't in the room, but she had left Beca a glass of water and two of her pills by her night stand with a note that read: _**Don't forget to eat something with these. I'll see you later DJ ;-) xoxo Emily**_

She smiled at the note and quickly took her pills and downed the glass of water. She heard a knock at her door and assumed it was probably Stacie wanting the details about her night. "Come in." She shouted

"Hey can we talk for a minute?" Beca whipped around and was surprised to see Chloe standing in her room. She looked nervous as hell.

"About what exactly?" Beca answered

"Um about us?"

"I thought you made it pretty clear that their was no **us.** " There was no malice or anger in Beca's voice, in fact their was an eerie void in it.

"Beca don't do this, we've been through too much stuff together for us to end up like this." Chloe took a seat on Beca's bed.

"God, stop being a freaking martyr all the time. We get it, I'm the asshole and you're the perfect angel. Even though let's not forget, you came onto me in those showers, you chose to have sex with me that night last year, even though I gave you a way out. And you pursued me when I was dating Stacie. Should I have stopped you, yes but I didn't because I really thought we had a chance at something beautiful. I've loved you from the first day I met you, and when I was finally ready to tell you, you didn't even give me the chance. You told me "we're not meant to be together", and broke my heart into a million pieces. Then to add the cherry on top, now you expect me to forget all of my feelings and settle for just being your _**friend.**_ How can you expect me to just be friends with you after I've loved you so long? Now how is that fair to me?"

"I don't know what to say. I never knew you felt that way." Chloe said.

"Well, you've made it painfully clear to me that none of this matters anymore." Beca got up and walked out of the room, leaving Chloe sitting on her bed.

As soon as Beca closed the door behind her she sank to the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried against her door, little did she know, Chloe was doing the same thing on the other side of the door.


	16. Chapter 16

QUICK A/N:! The next two chapters will be from Chloe perspective. Then one from Emily's pov. After that it will go back to Beca's pov with occasional insight on other characters.

Chloe picked herself off of Beca's floor and wiped her eyes dry. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but the stiffness in her legs suggested it had been a few hours. She took out her phone and texted Bree, knowing she would get an instantaneous response from her best friend.

Chloe: Why does my heart hurt so much? I mean I know I'm the one that ended things with her for good reason, but why do I feel like shit? I've tried to talk to her, but it always ends with her walking away from me.

Aubrey: Oh sweetie, why don't you come on by and we'll talk and eat ice cream like old times….I miss you.

Chloe: I miss you too Bree. I'll be there in 20.

Chloe went to her room so she could change, but stopped abruptly when she heard a distinct alto voice coming from the showers. She put her ear to the door and listened to the beautiful voice coming from the other side of the door.

I only call you when it's half past five The only time that I'll be by your side I only love it when you touch me, not feel me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah I only fuck you when it's half past five The only time I'd ever call you mine I only love it when you touch me, not feel me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe

Chloe could hear the pain in Beca's voice. It wasn't as strong as it usually was, but what she lacked in power, she made up for it with pure emotion. It took on the tone of a sad confession, and as much as Chloe wanted to barge in, she knew this was a private moment for Beca so she continued down the hallway to her room.

When she opened the room, Stacie was there folding her laundry. She looked up at Chloe and offered her a small, yet warm smile. Chloe returned it and went over to help Stacie with her clothes. The two folded the garments in silence until Chloe came across a pair of Beca's underwear in her pile. Stacie noticed Chloe had stopped folding and looked over to see what the reason was. Her eyes widened when she realized what was in Chloe's hands.

"Oh my god, I swore I gave those back to her. They're cute right?" Stacie said as casually as ever. She never even stopped folding.

"Uh, I guess so...I'm just gonna set these aside here." Chloe could feel the intense blush spread across her face. Those were the underwear Beca was wearing the night they had sex last year. Memories of the night started to flood Chloe's mind.

"Is it the underwear or the person wearing them that's got you so preoccupied?" Stacie asked

"Is it that obvious?"

"Do you want my advice?" Stacie asked turning to face Chloe.

Chloe thought about this for a minute. She knew Beca and Stacie were still very close with one another, though she didn't know the extent of their relationship. Still she didn't think Stacie would offer her advice, just to screw with her. "Yeah, what do you think, I should do?"

"Stop beating around the bush and tell her what you want. You want to be with her? Say it. You want to punch her? Do it. Beca doesn't respond to coyness, well except for Emily I guess, but even I don't know what's going on between them. My point is you guys have been friends long enough that you shouldn't be walking on eggshells around her. You've spent a whole year breaking down her walls, don't let all that time go to waste."

Chloe stood there dumbfounded. She was amazed at how well Stacie paid attention to everyone around her. And she was 100% right with everything. She and Beca had been through way too much together to be walking on eggshells around one another. She just had to find a way to make Beca talk to her, but first she had to figure out what she wanted to say.

"How did you do it Stacie? I mean you two dated for a year and were pretty inseparable, and now, well I'm just assuming that you guys are just friends, but your handling everything so well. How can that be?"

Stacie took a deep breathe and took a seat on her desk. She closed her eyes and folded her arms, as if she was carefully planning her next words like a military strategy. "I know all of you think that what Beca and I had was purely sex, but none of you could be farther from the truth. True we had a lot of sex, but Beca knows things about me that no one else in this world cared to ask and vice versa. We had, excuse me have a connection that can never be replicated or duplicated by anyone else and she will always be my first love. When two people share such a strong bond like that, it takes a hell of a lot more than a petty breakup to break that bond. Beca and I will always be in each others lives, whether it's as friends or more. So I guess you can say I never stopped loving her, I just changed the way I love her." Stacie offered Chloe one last smile, before leaving the room.

Chloe didn't know what to feel after hearing Stacie's omission. On one hand she felt regret for not taking Beca and Stacie's relationship seriously since she did play a big part in their breakup, but another side of her couldn't help but to feel sad. She wished her and Beca could have the same relationship that Beca and Stacie have. She knew they could at the very least be great friends, but she just didn't know where to start.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she saw there were two text messages: one from Aubrey and the other from Luke. She opened up the message from Luke and it read:

Luke: Good morning beautiful, I had a really great time last night. I was hoping that maybe you would let me take you out to dinner tonight to thank you.

Chloe smiled at brightly at the message. She loved how Luke was such a gentlemen and could make her day with just one text. She quickly replied back:

Chloe: Yeah, I'd like that a lot. Pick me up at 7:30?

Luke: I'm counting down the hours already :-)

Chloe put her phone away and opened her room door, just as the bathroom door was opening up. Beca stepped out of the bathroom and stopped abruptly when she saw Chloe standing in her doorway less than 5 feet away. The two stood there staring at each for an unprecedented amount of time before Beca put her head down and made her way to her own room.

Chloe sighed in frustration, she really couldn't even be mad at Beca for not talking to her, considering she froze up just as bad as Beca did seconds ago. She just needed to make a plan, and no one made plans better than Aubrey Posen. 


	17. Chapter 17

"CHLOE!" Aubrey wrapped her best friend in a tight hug and pulled her into the suite. Chloe quickly regained her bearings and wrapped her arms around Aubrey's waist, returning her best friends enthusiastic greeting. The two girls stayed like that for a long time, neither wanting to let go of the other.

Aubrey was the first one to let go and she wiped a stray tear away from her eye. "Sorry Chlo, you know how emotional I get sometimes." The two girls walked over to the kitchen and poured themselves a cup of tea. "I gotta hand it to you and Stacie, The Hobbit's place is immaculate, you guys really trained her well."

Chloe's smile faltered a bit, and she attempted to hide the sudden mood change by taking a sip of her tea, but Aubrey knew her better than that. She could tell by the slightest twitch in Chloe's eyebrows that she accidentally hit a nerve. She took her cup of tea and headed over to the couch, patting the space next to her, hoping for Chloe to get the hint.

"I talked to Stacie today." Chloe finally made her way to sit next to Aubrey on the couch.

"Really, how was that? Did she yell at you?" Aubrey asked in a serious tone.

"No, not at all. In fact she gave me some insight on how I should approach Beca. I hate to admit it, but we were all wrong about that girl. I get why Beca was so smitten with her now." Chloe admitted.

"Well what did she tell you exactly?" Aubrey inquired, she hated to admit it, but if anyone knew Beca better than she did it was Stacie.

"That I need to just be a straight-shooter and just tell Beca what's on my mind. When you think about it, she's absolutely right. Last year, Stacie was pretty direct about wanting Beca from the beginning and she got her, I mean not that Beca is some sort of prize to be won, but you know what I mean."

"Can I ask you a serious question Chlo? And I need you to be completely honest with me here."

Chloe put down her cup of tea and turned her body to face her friend on the couch. "Yeah sure."

"What exactly are you expecting from Beca? Are you trying to be just her friend, or maybe make things work out between you two. Like I feel like you guys are going in circles around each other and the longer you guys do that the more people you suck into your vortex, no offense."

Chloe started playing with her fingers nervously, she hadn't actually thought that far into things. At the very least she wanted to be friends with Beca, I mean they're captains, so friendship is pretty much a basic requirement between the two. But did she want more than that? Her and Beca were complete opposites, and yeah they say opposites attract, but was the damage already done? Had they been through too much to ever make things work? And where did Luke fit into the grand scheme of things. She found herself liking him more and more everyday, and she really wanted to see where things could go with him. Plus, Beca seemed to be smitten with Emily all of a sudden, I mean she even did the cup song for her, which is on the same level as like donating a kidney for Beca.

"Honestly Bree, I don't know what I want. I'm pretty sure I don't want to be with her, I mean she has Emily right now it seems anyways, and I really like Luke, and I don't think going back on what I said so suddenly would make a healthy foundation for us, I mean she would walk all over me if I did right?"

"The fact that you just said, the only thing that's stopping you from jumping her bones right now is that you both have other people in your lives right now means that you're not over her. Maybe you should keep your distance for a while and gradually bring Beca back into your life. I think the space will honestly help both of you out in the long run, because I **know** she's definitely not over you." Aubrey regretted letting that last statement slip and took a sip of her tea to try and cover the slip-up, but Chloe had excellent hearing, and as soon as she saw Chloe's eyes widened, she knew it was too late.

"How do you know that for a fact?" Chloe asked suspiciously

"Please don't say anything, but Beca texted me a long paragraph saying how much she loved you, and that you broke her heart into a million pieces, but that she wasn't mad at you. It was really sad actually, not that I'm picking sides or anything, but in my opinion space is what both of you need, and that's because it's not just you two anymore, four hearts are in this song and dance now."

"I broke her heart?" Chloe began shaking her head from side to side slowly, refusing to accept that. A fierce determination flared inside of Chloe. "No, that's not true, I need to talk to her now." Chloe got up from the couch, and quickly made her way out of the suite, ignoring Aubrey's plea's to come back.

Chloe burst through the door to the Bella house, startling Stacie, Cynthia and Amy who were in the kitchen laughing about something. They stopped laughing and looked at their red-headed captain with great confusion.

"I need to talk to Beca. It's about the Bella's. " Chloe lied, she didn't need the other girls possible eavesdropping on the conversation she and Beca were going to have.

Stacie looked Chloe over once and knew she was lying, but chose not to out her captain to the others. "She's upstairs in her room, but she's been bitching about the pain in her wrist, so maybe you should take a raincheck on _that_ talk." Chloe didn't miss the change in Stacie's tone at the end of her statement and knew exactly what she was insinuating.

"Well considering, sectionals are in two weeks, she can suck it up and take a painkiller." Chloe raised her eyebrow at Stacie, challenging the tall brunette to stop her again. Stacie ran her hands through her hair, giving Chloe a sad look. She knew when Chloe went upstairs, she wouldn't like what she found.

Chloe walked up the stairs and stopped in front of Beca's door. She took a deep breath and opened it. What she was Beca and Emily laying on Beca's bed cuddled up together. Neither one of them seemed to notice the redheads intrusion as they were laid there, wrapped tightly in each others arms, smiling widely at one another.

Emily ran her thumb over Beca's cheek, and her gaze fell from Beca's eyes to her lips. Beca recognized the temptation in Emily's eye. It was the same look Emily had when they almost kissed on the mountain. Just as she was about to give in to Emily's wants, she heard feet shuffling at the door and rolled her eyes

"Stacie if that's you, I swear to god I will cut off your beautiful legs and sell them to creepy Asian men on the internet." Emily giggled at Beca's feigned anger and looked up at the door. Her smile vanished instantaneously when she saw Stacie was not the one who was at their door.

Beca registered Emily's demeanor change, and she turned around to see why. Her eyes widened when she saw Chloe standing there, regret and confusion shining brightly through her eyes.

"I'm sorry for intruding, I'll go now." Chloe left the room and closed the door behind her quickly. She went to her room and locked the door.

"I'll be right back, don't move." Beca placed a kiss on Emily's cheek and got up from her bed. She took a Bobby pin from her nightstand before making her way to Chloe and Stacie's room. She tried the door and was unsurprised the redhead had locked it. She pulled out the Bobby pin from her pocket and easily picked the lock.

"Does a locked door mean nothing nowadays?" Chloe said, clearly annoyed at the intrusion. She was lying down on her back with her eyes closed.

"Since when has boundaries ever been a problem for you?" Beca quipped back.

Chloe's eyes shot open, and she sat up quickly. She watched Beca slowly make her way over to her bed and cautiously sit at the end of it.

"I'm ready to talk Chloe. And this time, no holding back."


	18. Chapter 18

"Well I really don't feel like talking anymore."

"Chloe I know I haven't been the greatest friend in the world, or even a decent one for that matter, but I'm here to hopefully change that." Beca said.

"What do you mean "hopefully" change that? You either act like a decent human being or you don't. It's really not that hard." Chloe replied back

"Okay you're mad, I get that, but c'mon Chloe I'm actually trying here. I didn't have to leave Emily, but I-."

"Then go back back to her! Go fuck her, make her love you, strip her emotionally, then leave her like you did me! The heartache will be good for her. Maybe it'll help with her songwriting." Chloe sat up on her elbows and finally looked at Beca. She could see she hit a nerve with the DJ, but she was tired of mincing words.

Beca turned her body and faced Chloe completely. As much as she wanted to rip into the redhead for disrespecting Emily the way she did, she knew getting angry was not going to resolve anything between them. She took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair, trying to regain her composure as quick as possible.

"Okay fair enough Chloe, but I didn't come here to talk about anyone else, but you and I _._ So if berating me and telling me how much you hate me is the only way for us to get back on track, then let me have it." Beca said

"I don't want to yell at you Beca, I just want some answers is all." Chloe whispered as she pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Okay Chloe, you can ask me whatever you want, as long as I can do the same. You can even go first, fair enough?" Beca asked

"Alright, why did you take me on that date? I mean you were dating Stacie, and you knew it was gonna cause problems, yet you still did it, why?" Chloe had been dying to ask Beca about their date for weeks, she just never had the confidence to, until now.

"Honestly, I just wanted to steal one last kiss from you. I didn't plan on going any further than that, I just wanted to taste your lips one last time. But that kiss was no ordinary kiss, it was intense, and passionate beyond my wildest beliefs and I had to have more. I broke my girlfriend's heart because of my selfish desires and the worst part is, if I could go back, I wouldn't change a thing."

"Alright, my turn, and this is the only question I have, why did you give up on me?" Beca asked

I didn't give up on you, I just stopped and realized you were never gonna love me the way I needed you to, so I cut my losses." Chloe's response came out a lot more casual than she thought it would. She knew the answer she gave Beca was bullshit, but it was the only answer she could give without bursting into tears.

"And it was just that easy for you huh? Didn't even stop to think about what I went through? It's always about you isn't it? Oh poor Chloe, she's so sweet and perfect. Cut the crap, I went through just as much shit as you did." Beca could feel herself losing control of her temper quickly. She needed to reel herself in quickly before she lost control, but Chloe was pushing all the right buttons.

"Are you kidding me Beca? You have no idea what you put me through, you fucked my best friend, WHILE you made me fall in love with you, just to leave me out in the cold so you and Stacie could ride out in the sunset. But honestly that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that you re-opened all those wounds this year when you kissed me, and you don't even care! Don't you dare try to trivialize my pain because you can't accept what you've done."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Of course I care, why else would I be here? I didn't have to come and talk to you, but I saw how much this talk meant to you, so I put away my personal feelings and came here to talk to you, even though I wanted to stay in my room. But I'm still the cold-hearted bitch that doesnt care about anyone but herself right? You know what, it doesn't even matter. I'm done with this conversation." Beca got up from Chloe's bed and made her way to the door, but Chloe was faster and slammed her palm against the door just as Beca was about to open it. The two girls engaged in a heated staredown, neither willing to back down.

Before she realized what she was doing, Chloe lunged at Beca and pressed their lips together. She felt a slight hesitation on Beca's part, but that went away quickly as she felt Beca's hands wrapped around her waist and her body bring pressed against the door, as Beca returned the kiss with as much fervor as Chloe had. The kiss was wild and frantic, both girls fighting for dominance.

A slight moan escaped Chloe's lips, and Beca abruptly broke the kiss. Images of her and Emily cuddling on her bed moments ago flooded her mind and she instantly felt regret. She removed her hands from Chloes waist and took a few steps back, confused at what had just happened.

"Shit, why the hell did I do that? I have to go." Beca pushed past Chloe and walked out of the redhead's room. She went back to her room and was happy to see Emily still on her bed in the same position she had left her in.

"Hey is everything okay Beca? You look like you've just seen a ghost?" Emily asked

Beca climbed into bed next to Emily and pushed a strand of hair behind the younger girl's ear. She wrapped her hands around Emily's waist and pulled her in close. "No I'm not okay. I have to tell you something Emily, and you're probably gonna hate me when I say it."

Emily stared deep into Beca's eyes and could see how conflicted the older girl was. "You can tell me anything Beca, you know that."

"Chloe kissed me…...and I didn't stop her."


	19. Chapter 19

"You didn't stop her, What exactly does that mean?" Emily asked

"It means that you need to leave now while you can. I make people fall in love with me, and then I break their hearts. It's what I do. I don't know why, but that's always what happens, and you're not going to be the next one on that long list of pain, so please just get up and walk away now." Beca's voice was much stronger than she felt. She hated herself for getting lost in that kiss with Chloe.

"Beca stop. Explain to me what happened again, and this time, start from the beginning." Emily said. Beca took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She knew Emily was going to hate her, but she had to tell the truth.

"Okay, I went to Chloe's room to talk and she said she wasn't in the mood to talk. I mentioned how I left you here so I could talk to her and she started saying some rather "interesting" things about you that I won't repeat. Anyways then we started asking each other questions which ended in an argument and I tried to leave but she kept her hand on the door and the next thing I knew her lips were on mine… I don't know what came over me Emily. One minute we were arguing and close to blows and the next, we were pressed against her door making out. I was the one to stop it from going any further, but I still shouldn't have let it happen and I'm so sorry Emily." Beca confessed

"Bec-"

Before Emily could finish her sentence the door swung open and in came an out of breath Luke. He doubled over to catch his breath as the two girls exchanged confused looks.

"Your stairs are no joke Becky." Luke's eyes roamed past Beca and locked onto Emily's. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company. Hey I'm Luke, Becky's best mate." Luke walked over to Emily and held his hand out for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Emily" Emily shook Luke's hand enthusiastically which made Beca smile.

"Pretty and polite, you've got yourself a real gem here mate." Luke shot Beca a playful wink, which made Emily blush heavily.

Beca looked over at Emily and smiled affectionately "Yeah, she's a diamond in a sea of coal. So how many mixes did you say you wanted again?"

"However many you can give me, I'm not sure when I'll be able to come back because of my crazy schedule, though Chloe is a pretty great reason to play hooky from work." Beca tensed up at Luke's last words. She had a strong inclination something serious was going on between them, and now she was a little irritated Chloe didn't tell her herself.

"Here's a couple of my old mixes that you never listened to at the radio stations. They're probably the best ones I can spare right now." Luke surprised Beca by engulfing her in a tight hug, which earned him a loud shriek.

"Ahhh! Luke my fucking wrist dude!" Luke quickly put Beca down, and patted her head like an adult would do to a small child. "Sorry Becky, this just means a lot to me you know? And I haven't forgotten about the promise I made to you either. I've got a big fashion show coming up and some big name music producers will be there so keep your ear open for me." Luke said

"Wow that means a lot dude. Like for real, as much as I'd love to talk and catch up, Emily and I were kinda in the middle of an important conversation here."

"Say no more Becky, I'm actually here to take Chloe out for dinner anyways so I'll see you guys around. It was nice to meet you Emily." Luke have the girls a small wave and left the room.

"Does he know that your name is Beca and not Becky or is that just a British thing?" Emily teased

"I kinda gave up on correcting him last year, got too tedious. Anyways what were you saying before he came in?"

"Right, what I was gonna say was that I know relationships and commitment is hard for you. I don't expect you to be perfect, all I want is for you to be honest. And the fact that you stopped yourself from going further and you immediately came and told me what happened shows me that you're trying and that's all I ask. You already know how I feel about you, and I'm here whenever you're ready."

Beca pushed a couple of stray hairs behind Emily's ear and stared deep into her eyes. She kept her hand on the back of her neck and tried to fight the urge to lean in and close the space between their lips. Emily must've read her mind because she made the choice for her and closed the gap between their lips. The kiss was slow and sweet, not too tame, nor frantic. Emily was the one to break the kiss, which elicited a groan from Beca at the lost of contact

"Is that Chloe's ChapStick or yours? Something tells me strawberry shortcake isn't really your thing." Emily said playfully

"Yeah must be Chloe's." Beca closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. "I really am sorry Emily, like I really do like you-" Emily cut off Beca's rambling with a kiss, and Beca immediately wrapped her hands around her waist and melted into the kiss. Their lips moved together in perfect harmony as the world quickly dissolved around them whilst they became lost in one another. They soon broke apart as the need for oxygen became apparent.

"Wow, that was….wow." Emily blushed heavily as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I have that effect on women. You should see me in bed." Beca shot a flirtatious wink at Emily before kissing her one more time on the cheek and walking out the room.

"Hi, table for two, under Marks please." Luke said to the hostess. He had managed to get a reservation at one of the nicest restaurants in town.

"Mr. And Mrs. Marks, right this way please." The hostess grabbed two menus and led Luke and Chloe to a booth near the window. "Your waiter will be with you momentarily."

"So Mrs. Marks huh? It's a bit early to be proposing don't you think Luke? I mean, I don't even know your middle name yet." Chloe teased.

"Like you wouldn't want to wake up to all of this everyday, and for the record I don't have a middle name, what about you Red?" Chloe tensed up at Luke's use of Beca's nickname for her. It reminded her of the kiss the two shared earlier and she knew had to tell Luke the truth.

"It's Elizabeth, but I have to tell you something Luke, and I really hope it doesn't put a damper on tonight." Chloe warned.

"Fire away Chloe." Luke said

"Okay, um I don't really know how to say this, so I'm just gonna come right out with it. I kissed Beca today, I don't why I did it, but it just happened and I thought you should know." Chloe let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding and searched for any sign of emotion in Luke's face, but all she saw was an amused grin. "You're not mad at me?"

"No I'm not mad at you Chloe, I mean do I want the women who I'm head over heels for kissing one of my best friends? No, but I'm glad that you told me the truth. I just have one question though, is Beca a better kisser than me?" Chloe laughed and took a sip of her water

"Oh my gosh, you totally think she is! Well I'm sorry that I don't have girlish soft lips like Beca does." Luke said teasingly. He crossed his arms like a child and scrunched his face into a pout, emphasizing his playfulness about the situation.

"I didn't say that, and I like your lips. Now stop pouting like an overgrown man child, because people are gonna start staring at you for all the wrong reasons." Chloe tried to hide her massive grin behind the menu, but judging by Luke raucous laughter, she did a terrible job.

"Hi, my name is Meghan and I'll be your waitress tonight. Are you guys all set, or do you need a few more minutes?" The waitress asked.

"I think we're ready, can I have the steak and foie gras with potatoes and for the lady the southwest chicken salad with roasted green asparagus please." Luke handed the menus to the waitress and took out his phone.

"Oh I don't think so, you are not going to sit here all night and text whomever it is you're talking to. I swear I will throw your phone across this restaurant faster than the speed of light." Chloe warned.

"Actually I was just thanking Beca, she was the one who told me what to order you. And yes, now I am turning my phone on silent because even though you are probably adorable when you're mad, my phone is quite expensive and I don't get my upgrade until next year."

"I was wondering how you knew what to order me, so anyways how long are you staying out here for?" Chloe really didn't want to talk about Beca. She knew eventually she would have to tell Luke about her and Beca's history but tonight was not that night.

"I'm only here for the week, but Atlanta is only two hours away, so don't worry, I'll be here to bug you for a long time."

As dinner went on Luke and Chloe fell into comfortable conversation, Chloe not once thinking about Beca or their kiss earlier. When it was time to go, Luke paid the bill and the two of them got into his car, but Luke didn't start it immediately, which confused Chloe.

"Is everything okay?" Chloe asked

"Yeah" Luke leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on Chloe's lips. "Everything's perfect." He started the car and they began their drive back to the Bella house, not-so-secretly stealing glances at one another. When they pulled into the driveway, Luke jumped out to open Chloe's door for her.

"Wow, and they say chivalry is dead." Chloe stepped out of the car and made her way up to the door, Luke following behind closely. When they got to the door, Luke grabbed Chloe by the waist and spun her around capturing her lips in a passionate kiss that set her whole body ablaze with desire. She wrapped her hands around Luke's neck and gave him complete access to her mouth as their tongues collided in a battle of pure lust.

"Hey, if I can't have sex on the porch neither can you guys." Stacie called from the window, breaking Chloe and Luke out of their lust filled trance.

Luke pressed his forehead to Chloe's and chuckled to himself. "As much as I'd love to continue this inside, I really like you Chloe and I wanna take things slow. So before I lose all my self-control, I'm gonna bid you farewell and head home." Luke pressed one final kiss to Chloe's forehead and made his way back to his car.

Chloe walked in the door and was immediately bombarded by questions from the Bella's.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Ashley asked.

"When did you leave the lady loving train? Cynthia Rose asked.

"What happened to Bloe?" Amy asked

"Is he using you for a green card?" Flo asked

"I tried to buy Kate Middleton's placenta, but I was outbid." Lily whispered

"Okay, we're not officially, I didn't know there was a such thing as a "lady lovin' train CR, Bloe isn't a real thing Amy, I'm pretty sure Luke was born in America Flo, and that's just disturbing Lily. I promise to give you guys a full rundown of my date tomorrow, but right now I really just want to change into my pajamas and climb into bed." Chloe ignored all the girls protests and headed up the stairs.

As she walked past Beca's room, she heard crying and voices talking low and she wondered who it was. As tempted as she was to eavesdrop, she knew it wasn't right. She figured she would change first then see what the sitch was. When she opened her door, she was surprised to see Emily sitting on her bed, practically waiting for her.

"Hey Emily is everything okay?" Her first thought was that Emily was here to yell at her about the kiss.

"I think you should go to Beca's room and find out for yourself." Emily replied.


	20. Chapter 20

"Beca are you oka-" Chloe was surprised to see Beca wasn't the one crying. Instead it was Aubrey who had her head in Beca's lap, while the brunette slowly ran her hands through her hair. A small part of her felt a slight pang of jealousy as usually she was the one to comfort Aubrey whenever she was down.

"She told her father that she didn't want to be a lawyer and she also came out as bisexual to him. Suffice to say, he's livid and apparently on his way down here this weekend to bring her back home and "fix" her." Beca answered the burning question on Chloe's mind before she even had the time to formulate the question.

"What does he mean by fix you? You're not a household appliance Bree, you're a human being, and more important his DAUGHTER! He should respect your life choices." Chloe said, she looked in Aubrey's eyes and saw the lifelessness in them and it broke her heart.

"Stacie, can you stop eavesdropping and come in here please?" Beca said casually. Stacie walked in seconds later, a clear blush across her face from being caught. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, can you stay here with Aubrey please? I need to talk to Chloe alone for a minute." Beca asked

"Yeah no problem Becs." Stacie replied and took Beca's place on the bed. "Hate to watch you go, but love to watch you leave." Stacie teased behind Beca

"You're such a weirdo Stacie." Beca smiled at the tall brunette before taking Chloe's hand and leading her into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. "I know we haven't been on the best of terms lately Chloe, but I'm really worried about Aubrey. If her dad comes, he's gonna bully her into going back home with him and who knows what he'll do to her." Beca knew just how influential General Posen was to Aubrey and whenever he was around the strong, confident Aubrey Posen she grew to care about disappeared all too quickly.

"You're right Becs, we need to figure out a plan of attack because I'm not ready to lose my best friend… Wait what about sectionals? You said he was coming down this this weekend right? How are we gonna be able to help Bree if we're performing in Atlanta?"

"Well we only need one captain there, and since I'm still on the handicapped list, I figured you could finally take the lead. I'll stay with Aubrey when her dad arrives." Beca reasoned

"What if he tries anything, like violent. Aubrey would never lift a finger at her father and I don't want you getting hurt. It's better if we are both here for her, that way wh-"

"NO Chloe! You're not staying with us!" Beca shouted. She could see the fear in Chloe's eyes from her sudden outburst and she immediately went over to the girl and placed her hands gently on her shoulders to try and calm her down.

"Im sorry for yelling at you. I know how close you are with Aubrey and her family. You and I both know her father is gonna want someone's head for this, and I'm not gonna let you be that person. Please Chloe, please just trust me on this one. I know I'm asking for a lot here, but I need you to trust me okay?"

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's waist tightly, nuzzling the inside of her neck. "Just be careful, okay?" Very few people knew of Aubrey's father and his anger problems. She knew Beca could handle herself, but with a banged up wrist who knew what would happen if General Fitzgerald Posen got his hands on her.

"Think of this as a good thing Chloe. You finally get to lead the Bella's into competition and not only that, you get to take the lead on a freaking Taylor Swift song, I mean your life rocks right now Red! So don't worry about Aubrey and I, we'll be fine."

"I miss this Beca….. I miss us just being able to talk like this without any awkward tension."

"And there you go getting all sappy on me Red." Beca smirked at the older girl and received a slap on the arm for it. "Hey, I was just kidding, I've missed talking to you too. But I'll never admit it out loud ever again though." Beca walked out of the bathroom and headed back to her room, Chloe following closely behind her.

"Glad to see you guys didn't kill each other. It would be a shame if I couldn't see that rack at least one more time before I died Beca." Beca blushed furiously and started to cough to try and cover up her flustered state. Stacie loved to catch Beca off guard with sexually charged comments like that. It was the only time Beca's façade of pure confidence seemed to crack.

"And here I thought you loved me for my charming personality. I am hurt by your superficial feelings for me." Beca feigned hurt and would have gotten away with it, if it weren't for the big shit-eating grin on her face. She went over to her bed and sat down on the other side of Aubrey. She had her head on Stacie's shoulder and looked so dejected. Beca wrapped her arm around Aubrey's waist and placed her head on her shoulder.

Chloe couldn't help but feel like the odd man out. Her best friend was miserable and she wasn't the one consoling her. Granted Aubrey and Beca had grown quite close over the past year, but one year didn't come close to the ten that she and Aubrey had between them. She felt a few tears run down her face, but she continued to let them fall. She never realized how miserable her best friend had been for a whole year and she hated herself for not seeing it.

She felt a thumb caress her cheek and she looked up to see Beca standing right in front of her. "Stacie and I are gonna clear out so you and Aubrey can have some time alone. If you want you two can sleep in here tonight and Emily and I will just crash in yours and Stacie's room." Beca offered. She knew Chloe was beating herself up inside and she still felt bad about yelling at her in the bathroom.

Chloe stood up quickly and wiped her eyes. "Thanks Beca, for everything. I know you try to act all badass and-"

"Hey! I am a badass and you know it, but I know what you were gonna say and you're welcome Chloe. I'll see you in the morning." Before Beca could walk away, Chloe's arms were wrapped around her neck and squeezed tighter than she probably should have.

"You're the sweetest badass I know Mitchell." Chloe heard Beca chuckle in her ear and she felt the DJ's arms wrap around her waist. "And you're the sappiest dork I know Beale."

Beca released her grip on Chloe and gave her one last smile before walking out and heading down to Stacie's room. When she got there, Emily was sitting on Chloe's bed writing in her journal. "Hey Em, whatcha doing?" The young girl's head immediately shot up and she threw her notebook aside and engulfed Beca in a tight hug.

"Oh my god Beca, I was so worried. Are you okay? Is Aubrey okay? Can I do anything to help?" The questions came out of Emily's mouth like word vomit.

Beca could see the worried look in Emily's eyes. It warmed her heart knowing how much she cared about people. Instead of answering any of her questions, she let her lips do the talking and pressed them against Emily's. It was becoming harder and harder to keep things tame with Emily. It was like the young girl's lips sent shockwaves to every hormone in her body.

Beca removed her lips abruptly and smirked at the adorable groan that left Emily's lips. "And to answer your previous questions, Yes, yes, and you're doing it right now." Beca answered.

Emily smiled and pulled Beca onto the bed with her. "Something tells me you're gonna need a lot of _help_ tonight." Emily grabbed Beca's chin and leaned in close enough to feel Beca's labored breaths on her lips.

"Oh you have no idea Em." Beca grabbed Emily by the waist and laid her down. She closed the distance between them and recaptured Emily's lips in a passionate kiss. What was this young girl doing to her?


	21. Chapter 21

Beca woke up at the ungodly hour of 7am. She rolled her eyes at the bright light seeping into the room. She thought about waking up Emily, but knew the girl had early classes all day, not to mention a rigorous Bella practice ahead of her, so she placed a kiss on her forehead and got out of bed. She climbed into Stacie's bed and blew a raspberry in the taller girl's ear.

"Ahh, what the fuck Beca!" Stacie yelled silently. She hated it when Beca did that, well at least on the upper half of her body.

"Why the hell do you and Chloe not have dark curtains in here. You're on the west side of the house, that's where the sun rises Stace." Beca said

"Thanks for the astronomy lesson, now if you don't mind me asking, why is it that you _really_ woke me up?" Stacie asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Come have breakfast with me, and by that I mean you have no choice because I'll just hoist you over my shoulder, even with a bum wrist. So get dressed and make both of our lives easier." Beca squeezed Stacie's pressure point on her upper thigh and smirked as the older girl fought back a yelp. She turned and pointed to Emily before looking at Stacie again and putting a finger to her lips, tell the leggy brunette to be quiet.

She got up and went to her room where she found Aubrey and Chloe spooning on her bed. The dried tear stains on Aubrey's face broke her heart. She went over to Aubrey and kneeled in front of her, brushing a few stray hairs behind the blondes ear. The gentle action woke the green eyed beauty and she gave Beca a weak smile.

"Hey Bumblebee, how ya feeling today?" Beca asked. She only used Aubrey's nickname for her when there was no one around, but judging by Chloe's light snores, she had nothing to worry about.

"I'm okay I guess. Where are you going so early in the morning?" Aubrey asked. She spent majority of the night crying on Chloe's shoulder telling her about her fears of her father coming. She'd be lying if she said she didn't miss Beca's presence last night.

"I'm gonna grab breakfast with Stacie in a few minutes. What are you gonna do today?" Beca asked.

"I guess go back to your apartment and figure out what I'm gonna say when my dad gets here in two days.I'm so scared Beca, you don't know how angry he sounded over the phone." Aubrey began to sob again, tears running down her face slowly, seeping into the pillow beneath her.

"Hey, don't cry Bumblebee, everything's gonna be alright. I'm gonna be right by your side when your dad comes and we'll get through this together okay? I'm not gonna let him force you into doing something that you don't want to do." Beca wiped the tears away from Aubrey's cheeks and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Hey Becs, almost ready to go?" Stacie called from the doorway. She had been standing their for awhile, but didn't dare to interrupt their moment. Beca rarely let her guard down, so seeing her being so attentive and sweet was definitely a rarity to say the least.

"Yeah just give me a sec Stace." Beca turned back to Aubrey and caressed her cheek. "I'll come by later on tonight okay?" Aubrey smiled and placed her hand over Beca's briefly before closing her eyes and falling back asleep.

Beca stood back up and changed quickly before walking out the door and meeting Stacie in the kitchen. "That was really sweet of you Beca" Stacie said as she grabbed her purse and opened the door for Beca.

"Eh, I have my moments. Now we really need to get going because I'm so hungry, even you're starting to look like a delicious meal." Beca said as she walked out of the door

"Well it wouldn't be the first time you enjoyed eating me, now would it Beca?" Stacie teased

Beca's eyes practically bulged out of her head as she got in her car and put seatbelt on. "I swear to god Stacie, you're gonna be the death of me someday." Beca chuckled as she started the car and drove down to their favorite diner on campus.

The two girls walked in and sat in their usual booth. Moments later, their favorite waitress Samantha came up to them and winked flirtatiously at Stacie. "So what can I get you guys this morning." she asked

"She'll take you with a side of syrup." Beca joked as Stacie kicked her under the table and smiled at the blushing waitress. "We'll both just have a hot chocolate please." Stacie said as the waitress scurried along to put their order in.

"Really Beca? Did you have to do that right when she was standing there. If I recall correctly, you use to get pretty jealous whenever she came around." Stacie teased

"Well in my defense, she use to always spill drinks on your shirt, knowing you were more than willing to take it off in the middle of breakfast. I think anyone who cares about someone would have been a bit jealous about that." Beca replied in her defense.

"You said _cares,_ not cared." Samantha set their drinks down in front of them and left.

"Of course I still care about you Stacie, why else would I be having breakfast with you this early in the morning for no reason, other than I missed talking to you.? What you thought just because we broke up I stopped caring about you just like that?" Beca asked. Stacie looked down at her drink and nodded slightly. Beca reached over and took her ex-girlfriend's hand

"Stacie, I will always love you deeply, no matter the circumstances. You'll always be one of the great loves of my life and even though we're not together that doesn't mean I've stopped loving you. I just love you differently is all." Beca smiled at Stacie as the taller girl lifted her head and returned the warm smile.

"Thanks Beca, I really needed to hear that. So enough about me, what's going on between you and Emily? I see the way she looks at you, and you've been spending A LOT of time in your room with her…..with your door closed….and locked." Stacie took a sip of her hot chocolate and wiggled her eyebrows at Beca.

Beca sighed and ruffled her haired. "I don't know Stacie, it's different with Emily. Like I've never been one to get nervous, but I'm always worried that I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing and ruin whatever it is that we have." Beca had been keeping her feelings for Emily a secret, but she knew it was safe telling Stacie. That's why she cherished the girl so much.

"Wow that girl has turned you into such a ball of mush. So on a scale of 1 to me, how great is she in the sack?" Stacie teased

"So are you ready to order yet, or do you need a few more minutes? Samantha asked saving Beca from having to answer Stacie's question.

"I think we're good, can we both have an order of pancakes with bacon on the side, and a bowl of mixed fruit for Stacie please?" Beca ordered for the both of them. Samantha took their order and went to go put it in the window.

"Don't think that adorable act of ordering for me will get you out of the question Mitchell, I still want answers."

"Actually we haven't slept together. I don't want to move too fast, I mean she's obviously a **very** attractive girl and I would love nothing more than to tear her clothes off and listen to her scream my name, but I just want to do things right for once. You know take her out on a nice date, ask her out properly, and then when she's comfortable, we can take it to that next level." Beca had been trying to take it slow with Emily as best as she could. Yeah they had had some pretty intense makeout sessions, but she never let it get past that, she didn't even let her hands wander.

"Wait, are you telling me I'm the last person you had sex with? Jesus Beca that was weeks ago! How are you managing with the sudden lack of lady love? You and I use to have sex at least twice a day and now you've turned off your tap completely, man Emily must be one special lady." Stacie said.

"Yeah, she really is, and really Stacie? On a scale of 1 to me? Someone sounds pretty sure of themselves, even though I seem to recall you always being a whimpering mess whenever I got you under me." Beca said slyly. Beca may have not have been as open about her "lady-loving skills" as Stacie was, but she knew she was a master at working a woman's body.

"Be that as it may, you and I both know that I'm the best sex you've ever had. And don't you dare try to deny Mitchell." Stacie took their food from Samantha who had just arrived and let her hand linger on the waitresses. She quickly scurried away causing both Stacie and Beca to laugh at the girl's actions.

"You do realize, we can never come back in here right?" Beca said

"Guess that means you'll be making me breakfast from now on then?" Stacie shrugged as the two girls laughed and enjoyed their breakfast.

Back at the Bella house, Chloe had just woken up. She took in her surroundings and immediately knew she was in Beca and Emily's room. She sat up in the bed and heard a slight groan from the person next to her.

"G'morning Bree, did you sleep well?" Chloe asked cheerily.

"About as well as one could when there's a snoring redhead behind you." Aubrey joked

"Ugh, you've been hanging out with Beca way too much. I can just see the sarcasm taking over your body like the venom suit in Spider Man 3." Chloe retorted.

Aubrey finally rolled over, and faced her best friend. Chloe had a really bad case of bed hair and her makeup from the day before was disheveled to say the least, but she was still the same Chloe she'd met over ten years ago.

Just as she was about to say something, there was a knock on the door. And both Aubrey and Chloe looked at each other. "Come in." Chloe said.

"Oh, um hi guys, I was just wondering if you guys knew where Beca was? She wasn't there when I woke up and I can't seem to find her anywhere." Emily asked.

"Yeah her and Stacie went to go get breakfast a few hours ago, they should be back any minute now Emily." Aubrey answered back. She saw Chloe's head snap in her direction as she disclosed Beca's whereabouts.

"Thank you Aubrey, I'm sorry for waking you." Emily quickly closed the door and went downstairs to the kitchen where she found a note from Stacie confirming Aubrey's story.

"How did you know where Beca was?" Chloe asked.

"She came in here around 7ish and told me where she and Stacie were going. You were still asleep so she probably didn't want to wake you." Aubrey answered as she got out of bed and stretched her sore muscles.

"They left around 7? It's like 10:30 right now, why aren't they back yet?" Chloe asked. Seconds later she heard the front door slam shut and loud voices coming from downstairs.

"Well, let's hope the brunettes had the decency to at least bring us back breakfast." Aubrey walked out of the door and headed downstairs, Chloe not to far behind her.

Beca and Stacie were unpacking numerous bags of to-go containers when Aubrey and Chloe entered the kitchen. They looked up and smiled at the girl's approaching them.

"It's about time you guys woke up, Beca and I were about to fill up the ice buckets." Stacie said

"You guys wake up before us one time and now you guys think you're Queen of the house or something?" Chloe teased. Emily walked in the kitchen and gave Beca a side hug, smiling at her the sight of her captain.

"Well I am captain, and I did lead us to a national title in my **first** year, so...yeah that kinda makes me hotshit right now." Beca retorted back with her signature smirk. She watched the two girls roll her eyes before she turned to Emily and stole a quick kiss.

"Enjoy your breakfast guys, practice is in one hour sharp, we've got a lot to go over." Beca grabbed her coffee and walked up the stairs towards her room. She grabbed her shower caddy and went to take a much needed shower.

"I'm just going to take my breakfast upstairs. I'll..um..see you guys at practice." Emily took her container marked "For Em ❤" upstairs and ate in her room.

"She's a shy one isn't she?" Aubrey said while looking for her container that no doubt held her usual; an organic spinach and ham omelette with a side of turkey bacon. She immediately smiled when she found her order in place and silently thanked Beca to herself.

"Oh Emily's not shy, I'm sure she saves her _talents_ for when they're needed, like for Beca." Stacie teased as she made her way upstairs to get ready for practice.

"Wait a second, Beca and _Emily_? When the hell did that happen, and why didn't anyone tell me?" Aubrey whispered to Chloe. The other girls were starting to make their way into the kitchen and dig around in the bags of food.

"It's pretty much been happening under our noses all year, guess we shouldn't have slept on Legacy huh? She's obviously doing something right." Chloe answered back as nonchalantly as possible. She had been ignoring the fact that Beca and Emily were pretty much a thing now because she was finally happy were she was in life, well that's what she kept telling herself.

"Okay girls practice is in approximately 45 minutes, we have a lot to go over before sectionals this weekend, so Beca and I need 100% commitment and laser focus from everyone. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Amy replied back, earning a slight giggle from the group. Beca and Emily came walking down the stairs laughing about something and stopped when they saw everyone in the kitchen.

"Emily and I are gonna meet you guys at the auditorium, apparently her mother is in town and wants to watch a Bella's rehearsal so we're gonna go pick her up from her hotel. See you guys soon." Beca gave a small wave and opened the door for Emily. The two girls got in the car and started laughing again.

"You couldn't just tell them that you wanted to get me alone? You just had to involve my mom in this." Emily said between giggles

"Well it wouldn't be very "captain" like of me to say _hey I'm gonna be a little late to practice because I want to sip on this tall drink of water really quickly._ Sometimes you gotta bend the rules a bit to get what you want." Beca leaned over and kissed Emily before starting the car and driving to the Marriott.


	22. Chapter 22

The drive to the Marriott was filled with flirty glances and impromptu duets of various songs playing on the radio. Beca didn't even notice she and Emily were holding hands until she went to turn off the car. Things were just so simple and easy with Emily.

"I'm just gonna text my mom and tell her we're waiting in the parking lot." Emily said as she texted her mom

"Won't she have a hard time finding us? This parking lot is pretty packed Em." Beca responded.

Emily leaned over and got within a hair's length of Beca's lips and smiled at the older woman's darkening pupils. "The longer she takes, the more time we have." Beca smirked and closed the _very_ small distance between their lips. It started out as a tame kiss, sweet and simple, but quickly became more and more passionate by the second. Beca wrapped her hand around Emily's neck and finally took firm control of the kiss, her tongue exploring every space in Emily's mouth. Emily grasped at Beca's leather jacket, trying to pull her even closer to her body.

The windows began to fog up quickly and before Iong, Beca's lips were firmly attached to Emily's neck, her hands on the young girl's waist, but not daring to go any lower than that. Small moans were escaping Emily's lips as she was quickly losing all control over her senses. A rapid tapping on the window, awoke both girls from their lust filled adventure and they looked up in horror to see Emily's mom smiling down at them.

"Hi girls! I'm so glad I finally found you guys, I've been searching around this parking lot for almost 30 minutes." Mrs. Junk opened up the passenger side and stopped abruptly taking in the scene before her. Emily's hair a disheveled mess, deep purple marks forming on her neck, and a guilty look written all over her face.

Beca quickly adjusted her jacket and put on her best smile. "It's so great to finally meet you Mrs. Junk, Emily talks about you all the time." Beca got out of the car and went to greet Emily's mother with a handshake, but was pulled into an impromptu hug.

"Oh none of that Mrs. Junk crap, call me Catherine. It's so great to finally meet you Beca, both as a sister and my daughters girlfriend. Emily never shuts up about you, and I see you've made quite the impression on her." Catherine teased as she winked at the now blushing captain.

"Okay mom, I think we've had enough of you embarrassing me for awhile. Are you ready to go, we're kinda already running late." Emily quickly tried to change the subject and hide the fact that her mother just referred to Beca as her "girlfriend"

"Oh well let's hurry along then girls, I can't wait to see what you guys have planned for sectionals this week. It'll be Emily's first big competition." Catherine cooed as she got into the backseat and pinched her daughter's cheek. Beca smiled at them and started the car. She could see Emily was nervous so she grabbed the young girl's hand and placed a sweet kiss on it. "Relax babe, everything's gonna be okay." Beca said as she took off.

The girls arrived to practice about ten minutes late and Catherine was the first one to enter the auditorium and she immediately ran up to Aubrey and Chloe who were in the middle of addressing the other girls. "I'm Catherine, Emily's mom and it's so great to meet my fellow sisters and reigning champions." Catherine gushed

"Hi Catherine, it's an honor to meet you. I'm co-captain Chloe and this is Aubrey. She was captain of the Bella's last year. And these are your other sister." Chloe gestured to the rest of the girls and one by one they introduced themselves.

"Catherine, do you know where Beca and Emily are? We can't really start practice without them." Chloe asked

"Well they're probably finishing what they started when I found them today. Those two lovebirds can barely keep their hands off each other, but they're so cute aren't they?" Before anyone could answer Catherine's question, Beca and Emily came walking in took their seats, oblivious to everyone's stares at them.

"Beca, can we talk in private for a moment please?" Chloe asked through gritted teeth. Beca sensing the annoyance in Chloe voice followed Chloe outside and closed the door behind them. "I hope I didn't get her in trouble, Chloe seems like she's no joke." Catherine said as she watched the two girls leave the room.

"Well those two have a long history together, so there's a lot of **tension** there." Amy replied back, earning her a kick from Stacie.

"What's up Chloe?" Beca asked causally.

"What's up? What's up is that you're late to your own practice because number one you can't keep your hands off of Legacy for more than five seconds and number two you chose now to play the "let's meet the parents game." Chloe yelled. She was beyond irate with Beca at this point.

"Ok I'm sorry that I'm like 10 minutes late but I did tell you I was picking up Emily's mom, and Catherine is a former Bella just like Aubrey so what's the big deal if she's here." Beca was speaking as calmly as possible, hoping if she kept her cool, Chloe would eventually reach her level.

"You know what, I don't have time for this right now. You and I are gonna go in there and tell the girls what's going on, then you and I are gonna have a _captain's_ talk. Now let's go." Chloe held the door open for Beca and challenged the brunette to argue with her. Beca didn't even try to hide the smirk that was forming on her lips. She shot Chloe a wink and walked through the door.

"Alright nerds, today's a special day. Chloe and I have an announcement which means no cardio today. Though we're gonna be here a little longer than usual. Everything will make sense very shortly." Beca waited for Chloe to join her by her side. She could see the redhead was still angry with her, but that only seemed to amuse her…..maybe even turn her on a bit.

"On Saturday, Chloe will be your captain, and she will be leading you guys at sectionals. It'll be her first time ever leading the Bella's by herself so be easy on red." Chloe shot Beca a death-like glare which only made the brunette smile even wider.

"So where will you be Beca?" Emily asked

"I'll be here at Barden with Aubrey handling a personal issues. I'm obviously still gonna have my phone on me and I'll make sure to facetime you guys before you go on, I just won't be there physically with you guys." Beca answered, she could see the disappointment forming on Emily's face.

"Beca, how can you miss your girlfriend's first big competition? Isn't there anyway you can make it?" Catherine piped in. Emily's face went crimson red and everyone's eyes focused on Beca and Emily.

Before Beca could respond, Chloe clapped her hands and got everyone's attention. "Anyways, we're gonna use today's practice to rotate in every girl and see who will be the best fit to take Beca's place in the set. So let's get started." Beca took a seat next to Catherine and Aubrey and began to watch the girls going through the routine.

Ashley was too shy, Jessica too stiff, Lily too quiet, Flo too overzealous and though Amy was amusing she wasn't the right fit. Stacie and Emily were the only ones who could follow Cynthia Rose's lead without fading into the background or upstaging the ebony beauty.

"So which one Beca, Stacie or Emily?" Aubrey whispered. She knew Beca was conflicted about her choice and though she had her own favorite in the matter, she figured this was a good test for Beca as a captain. Experience or potential.

"Alright ladies I think that's enough for the day. Take a couple of minutes to cool down and we'll discuss last minute details in a sec." Chloe went over to where Aubrey, Beca, and Catherine were and took a seat across from Beca.

"Alright so the two best options are obviously Stacie and Emily, but the question is, who is the better fit." Aubrey started off the conversation.

"Well Stacie's the better dancer by far and she knows what it's like to be in a competition." Chloe chimed in.

"Oh please give my baby a chance, she's a fantastic singer and she'll get better with time I promise. C'mon Beca I'm sure you can teach her a move or two right?" Catherine winked at Beca, causing the captain to start blushing.

Chloe could see Beca's mind was being clouded by lust. Though Emily wasn't bad, she really thought Stacie was the better fit for the set they were performing. And she was not gonna let her voice be silenced by a little crush.

"I'm not saying that Emily wasn't fantastic, I just think Stacie would be better is all. Emily's shy around everyone, well except for Beca of course. What if she freezes up in the middle of our performance.?" Chloe argued.

"Chloe has a valid point Beca, I've only seen Emily be outgoing around you. And she still seems to be unsure of herself when she's here at practice sometimes. On the other hand she is the stronger singer and her voice compliments CR's really well. It's a tough decisions, but it's ultimately yours Beca." Aubrey told the DJ

"Right, okay ladies Beca and I are gonna talk about who's gonna take her spot at the house and we'll let you guys know after dinner." Chloe dismissed the girls and walked up to Beca who was sporting her stupidly attractive smirk.

"My room in one hour, and do not get _distracted._ " Chloe swiftly grabbed her things and walked out of the door.

The auditorium cleared out and everyone headed towards the Bella house. "Don't worry about dinner girls, I'm gonna make everyone a wonderful home cooked meal. Emily says my cooking is the bee's knees, right sweetheart?"

"Please stop talking mom." Emily tried to hide her face in embarrassment. She loved her mom dearly, but at the rate her mom was going, she would be dead by midnight. She felt familiar soft hands over hers and her stress immediately melted away when she locked eyes with those beautiful steel orbs.

"C'mon, I wanna talk to you about something. We'll be back in time for dinner Mrs. Junk I promise." Beca called over her shoulder as she and Emily made their way upstairs.

"Take your time girls, don't worry I'll knock before entering this time." Catherine shouted back. Beca and Emily went to their room and Beca locked the door. "Alright so care to explain why your mom has been calling me your girlfriend all day?" Beca teased. She really wasn't mad upset at all, but she did love seeing Emily sweat a little.

"Oh...um yeah I don't know why she keeps saying that. Like I mean I've mentioned that like we've become like closer and all but you know she's a mom and she jumps to concl-" before Emily could keep rambling on, Beca cut her off with a kiss. Emily quickly regained her senses and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist, she loved how perfectly their lips moved in sync. Beca was the first to pull back and she couldn't help the smirk that took over her face as Emily blushed immensely.

"Honestly, I'm don't care if you told your mom that we're dating, that doesn't upset me one bit. What does upset me is that I didn't get to ask you to be my girlfriend properly." Beca went over to her nightstand and pulled out a square box and handed it to Emily.

"I was gonna do this on Saturday, but hey your mom kinda forced my hand here, so will you be girlfriend Emily? I can't promise you that'll I'll be perfect but I will do my best to always make you smile, and I know this is cheesy as hell but you really do light my world up Em. So what do you say?" Beca asked nervously, she had a whole speech written up days ago for this, but as soon as she handed that box over to Emily, all the words in her head vanished and she spoke what came to mind at that moment.

Emily opened the box and saw it was a Pandora bracelet with two little charms on it. One of them was a "B" and the other was and "E". She took it out of its case and handed it to Beca to put it on her wrist. When it was strapped on securely she wrapped her arms around Beca's shoulders, nuzzling her neck in the process. "I love it so much." She whispered in Beca's ear

Beca turned her head to face Emily and smiled. "So I can take that as a yes then?" Emily's lips found hers and she pulled the older girl in closer. Beca let a small moan escape her lips and Emily pulled back smiling at the older girl.

"Yes, and I love it so much it's perfect. Can I ask you for something though before we go back downstairs, and this is completely off topic." Emily asked

"Yeah what's up?"

"Can you give Stacie your spot on Saturday? I don't think I'm ready and I think Stacie would kill it. Plus I don't want anyone to think you gave me the role just because we're dating." Emily reasoned

Beca smiled and kissed Emily chastely. "This is why I like you so much Emily, you always put other people's feelings before you, no matter what. And you're intuition was right, I would've fought for you to have that spot, yeah Stacie's the better dancer and all, but I really wanted you to know what it feels like to be front and center in a large audience, but if you really want I'll give the spot to her." Beca held out her hand for Emily to take and the two girls joined everyone back in the kitchen.

"Beca, after dinner please meet me in my room. We have a lot to talk about." Chloe said as she finished eating the delicious meal Emily's mother made.

"Will there be snacks?" Beca asked sarcastically earning her a glare from the older girl. "Okay, okay I'll be there soon. Just give me like 15 minutes Chlo." Chloe smiled at the small victory and made her way upstairs to her room.

"Well, I see who wears the pants between you two. Never thought you'd be a bottom bitch Beca." Amy joked making everyone laugh and Beca spit out her food.

"Jesus Amy, Emily's mom is right here." Beca complained as she tried to hide the intense blush on her face by feigning anger.

"Aww lighten up Beca, I can attest to the fact that you are most definitely **not** a bottom bitch. I mean take it from me Emily, Beca loves being in top. You'll learn that soon enough." Stacie teased loving how Catherine and Emily's face soon matched the tone of red on Beca's.

"You know what, on second thought that talk with Chloe sounds really appealing right now. This has been sufficiently awkward so I'm gonna go now. It was really great meeting you Catherine, don't be a stranger." Beca went and hugged her girlfriend's mom and proceeded up the stairs. She didn't bother knocking because she knew Chloe was expecting her.

"What's up Chlo?" Beca sat on Chloe's bed and crossed her legs.

"Well for starters, we still need to discuss who's taking your place on Saturday. Now I know you favor Emily for _obvious_ reasons, but I really think Stacie is the better option for us." Chloe stated

"I couldn't agree more, Stacie it is. Is there anything else we have to talk about or are we good here?"

"Wait that's it? No argument, no fuss. Why are you suddenly okay with this now?" Chloe was shocked by Beca's sudden compliance. She was prepared for a huge fight, and now she was left feeling a bit disappointed.

"Haha isn't this what you wanted Chloe? I mean you wouldn't have called me up here because you're jelly of the attention Emily is getting from me hmm? I mean that would be ridiculous right?" Beca smirked at the change in Chloe's expression. She knew she was poking a bear, but getting Chloe riled up was easily one of her favorite things to do. She was so cute when she was jealous.

"Don't even start Beca, I called you up here to have a serious meeting. Do not try and make this into something. I don't care what you and that _child_ do in your free time." Chloe responded, she was not going to let Beca get to her that easily. Yeah, she may have been a little irritated that Beca seemed to be distracted by Emily all the time, but saying she was jealous was a big overstatement.

"Whatever you say Chlo, by the way, you're cute when you're jealous. See you around Red." Beca winked at Chloe and left the room. When she went downstairs, Emily was about to walk her mom outside to catch her cab.

"Oh Beca, come give me a hug before I go." Catherine wrapped her arms around Beca and squeezed tightly "I'm so glad Emily has you in her life. You make her so happy." Catherine whispered in her ear.

"Trust me when I say I'm the lucky one Mrs. Junk. She makes me smile everyday." Beca placed a quick kiss on her girlfriend's cheek and left the two to say their goodbyes.

"Beca's a really sweet girl, but if I were you I'd watch that redhead. She's got eyes for your woman and from what I've been told, those two have history." Catherine warned

"Would you stop worrying about me mom? Beca and I are great, she even gave me this bracelet today when she asked me to be her girlfriend. It was so sweet mom, like hallmark cute. I'll tell you about it tomorrow because your cab has been waiting for a while." Both woman hugged one another and said their "I love you's" before parting ways.

"So the freshman has tamed the beast, I'll admit, I underestimated you but I gotta say I'm very impressed." Stacie said leaning on the kitchen counter. She had been watching Beca and Emily over the past few weeks and once she saw them the bracelet on the young brunettes wrist, she knew Beca had sealed the deal.

"Um...yeah thanks Stacie. I swear to god, we didn't do anything while you two were dating, I would never disrespect you like that." Emily rambled on

"Oh I know you didn't, Beca and I tell each other everything. Plus once you've had a piece of Beca Mitchell, it's pretty obvious."

"What do you mean by that?" Emily asked

"Well if I'm a 10 in bed then Beca's an 11, but don't tell her I said that. We don't need that ego getting bigger than it already is now do we?" Stacie said, smiling at the blush creeping on Emily's face

"Uhh...yeah..I won't say anything. I'm gonna go get ready for bed, I'll see you tomorrow Stacie."

"Don't go anywhere yet Emily, Beca and I finally made a decision about Saturday's competition." Chloe said walking into the kitchen. One by one all the girls entered the kitchen, with the exception of Beca and Aubrey.

"Beca I'm really nervous about tomorrow. My dad has a terrible temper and I don't know if I can face him, and I don't want you missing sectionals because of me." Aubrey said

"Hey, listen to me Aubrey, I'm gonna be right by your side when he comes tomorrow and I'm gonna stay with you the whole weekend okay. Competitions come and go but friendships are forever Posen. Now let's get downstairs before Chloe kills me."

Both girls made their way downstairs and joined everyone else in the kitchen. "Thank you for finally joining us Beca. Can we just tell them the news so we can all go to bed now?" Chloe didn't mean to come off so rude, but Beca had the annoying ability to get on everyone of her 7 trillion+ nerves.

"The floor's all yours captain." Beca knew it was wrong of her, but she loved to make Chloe mad at her. It made things feel like they were normal, like their was no awkwardness or repressed tension. And even though she had a girlfriend who she cared about a lot, a mad Chloe was a hot Chloe.

"Great, so on Saturday, Beca and I decided that Stacie will take Beca's place in the set. It was a really tough decision but we both felt Stacie was the perfect choice. So everyone get a good's night rest and come prepared for a vigorous last practice tomorrow."

Stacie raised her eyebrow at Beca and mouthed, "my room 5 minutes". Beca kissed Emily on the cheek and followed Stacie to her room. " Alright what did I do now?" Beca asked

"It's not what you did, it's what you didn't do. I know you really wanted Emily to have your spot so why did you give it to me?" Stacie asked. She knew Emily wanted that spot as well, and it was suspicious that Beca didn't fight for Emily more.

"You never cease to amaze Stacie. Well if you must know, Emily was actually the one who asked me to give you the spot, she didn't want anyone thinking she got it because we're dating, but I really think the reason she didn't want that spot is because I won't be there." Beca confessed.

"So you guys are dating now? I knew that new bracelet on her neck looked suspicious. Let me know when you guys get ready to get it on, I'll give her some of my famous Conrad sex tips."

"Haha please don't scare the girl Stace, I really like her. Like a lot actually, it kinda scares me how much I care about her."

"Your secrets safe with me, now get out of my room, before the "Hunter" takes over. You and I may not be dating anymore, but the "Hunter" doesn't care about any of that." Stacie playfully began pushing Beca out of the room, but stopped to give her a hug.

Just as Beca was turning around, Chloe accidentally walked right into her.

"Jesus Becs, can I get a little warning next time?" Chloe asked annoyed. Beca couldn't help but to smile. She knew Chloe didn't mean any of this, it was her way of acting out to get her attention.

"Sorry Chlo, I'll just leave you alone now, but before I go, just know this whole new angry phase you've got going on is really cute. See you around Red." Beca gave Chloe a pat on the shoulder and walked to her room. She found Emily sitting on her bed, and joined her.

"So today's been…..interesting to say the least." Beca said with a smile. She intertwined her fingers with Emily's and kissed the young girl on the cheek.

Emily giggled and snuggled into Beca a little closer. "Which part, my mom coming to visit and embarrassing me, you finally asking me to be your girlfriend, or you and Chloe's pretend fights?" Beca tensed up at Emily's last statement. She didn't think Emily noticed her and Chloe's interactions. Before she could even say anything Emily got leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

"Relax Beca, I know Chloe's for lack of a better word, jealous of the relationship we have, but I trust you. I know you two have a lot of history and I knew what I was getting into so all I ask is that, if anything ever changes between us let me know before you do something you'll regret okay?"

Beca took Emily's face in her hands and looked her right in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Emily, I will never **ever** hurt you intentionally. I care about you so much it literally scares me." Beca took Emily's hand and placed it on her chest. "Do you feel that? That's my heart and it only beats like that when I'm around you. You are my one and only Emily. And yes I'll admit it, I'm a shameless flirt, but it means nothing to me. You're all I need Emily." Beca leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on Emily's lips, savoring the peppermint ChapStick on the girl's lips.

"God I wish, I could stay, but I promised Aubrey I would spend the night with her tonight." Beca said apologetically.

"It's okay, you should get going, I'll see you soon though right?"

"Of course, have a good night." Beca kissed Emily on her cheek and left to go meet Aubrey downstairs. "You ready to go Bumblebee?" Beca held her hand out and Aubrey gladly took it as the two girls walked across campus to her old suite hand in hand.

"You know you made the wrong decision today right?" Aubrey said, breaking the comfortable silence between the two.

"What do you mean?" Beca asked confused

"You and I both know, you wanted to give Emily that part and you should've. She was the best out of all the girls today, and her and CR play really well off of one another. By trying not to let your personal life get in between you and your decisions as captain, you still ended up making the wrong one Becs."

"I know Aubrey, but you have to trust me when I say I have my reasons for what I did earlier." Beca opened the door to her suite and went to her bedroom to text Emily goodnight.

 _Beca: Just got to home #2 missing you already._

 _Emily: I miss you too, have a goodnight and text me tomorrow okay?_

 _Beca: I will, I promise. Goodnight beautiful sweet dreams._

Beca put her phone away to see, Aubrey standing in her doorway. "What's up Bree?"

"Do you think I could stay in here with you? I just really don't wanna be alone tonight. And yes, I promise to keep my hands to myself." Beca moved her comforter over and patted the bed, giving Aubrey the go ahead to climb in next to her.

Beca laughed and wrapped her arms around Aubrey's waist. "Based on my track record, I think I should be the one promising you that. And don't worry, as long as I'm around, you'll never be alone Bree." Beca placed a feather light kiss on Aubrey's cheek and laid back down, drifting into a deep slumber.

Aubrey woke up to voices coming from the kitchen. She looked over and noticed Beca wasn't in bed, so she figured Beca was in the kitchen talking to one of the Bella's. She quickly brushed her teeth and made her way into the kitchen. When she got there the sight in front of her almost made her trip over nothing.

"Hello honey, it's nice to see you again." Aubrey's father stood up and went to greet his daughter with his signature handshake. General Fitzgerald Posen was an intimidating man to say the least. Standing at 6'3 and built like an ox, he easily towered over both his daughter and Beca. His face seemed to always be set in a stern look, Aubrey had seen him smile a record 7 times, 5 of those came from receiving military awards.

"Hello father, I wasn't expecting you until later on today." Aubrey shook his hand and joined her father and Beca at the table. Beca handed her a cup of coffee and she smiled at the younger girl, expressing her gratitude for the small gesture.

"Well when you called me about this nonsense of dropping out of law school, I came as soon as I could. Now I know law school is hard, but we are Posen's and we do not quit what we start. Now I've been fair and I let you come to this second rate college and even continue on with your little singing group, but my patience is wearing thin. You promised me you would stay in law school and apply yourself." General Posen held out his coffee mug to Beca as if it was her job to refill it. Beca took the General's lack of manners in pride and refilled the coffee mug, she could see the look of worry on Aubrey's face and she took the green eyed beauty's hand to assure her.

"As for this whole "bisexual phase" you've picked here, well that needs to stop right this minute. There are plenty of men at that law firm who would give their right arm to marry you, and you need a good man to take care of you. There's nothing a woman can do for you that a man can't, and I will not have my only child walking around acting like some _queer_ just to get her daddy's attention. Now get your things and let's go, the school is gonna be mad you've been gone for so long, but I pulled some strings and convinced them not to withdraw you."

"But dad, I already told you I don't want to be-"

"AUBREY MARIE POSEN, GET YOUR SHIT OUT OF THIS PLACE AND GET IN THE DAMN CAR, I AM TAKING YOU BACK TO THAT SCHOOL COME HELL OR HIGHWATER!" General Fitzgerald screamed, the veins in his neck were popping out and his face had turned three shades darker.

Aubrey slowly got up from the table and pushed her chair in, just as she was about to leave to go pack her things, she felt a casted arm on her wrist and she looked at Beca in confusion. She had almost forgotten the younger girl was there. She was eyeing down her father with such an intensity that Aubrey swore she was burning a hole through his skull.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you are not going to come to my house and talk to my **girlfriend** that way. I don't give a fuck if you're her father or not, because if I ever hear you yell at her like that again, I will cripple you, broken wrist and all, do I make myself clear Fitz?" Beca spoke with such force in her voice that Aubrey swore for the first time, she saw her father's façade of pure invulnerability crack.

"So this is the little dyke that's trying to change you huh? I knew there was someone putting all this nonsense in your ear. Let me guess she told you that you didn't need to listen to me and that you could do whatever your little heart desires right? Tell me Rebecca, what have you done with your life?" The General may have been smiling, but make no mistakes, he had bad intentions behind those pearly white teeth.

Beca smirked at General Posen's comment and stood up slowly, she took her chair and set it right in front of his face and sat down. She took Aubrey's hand and lightly squeezed it. "Forgive me for what I'm about to say Aubrey."

"I am that _dyke_ that's been hanging around your daughter. In fact, I've been doing a lot more than just hanging out with her. I could tell you all the wonderful things I do to that gorgeous body of hers, things that _little_ men like you could _never_ imagine. She's opened my eyes and I've opened hers. She's taught me many things about myself and I've done the same for her. She's one of the greatest people, I've ever had the privilege of meeting and as for what I've accomplished, let's see I'm captain of the National A Cappella champions the Barden Bella's, the best A Cappella team in all of North America and I accomplished that within one semester. How many awards can you earn in 14 weeks, huh Fitz?"

Fitzgerald stood up and eyed Beca down with nothing but nasty intentions. Who did this little bitch think she was talking to him like this? He was a two star General, decorated war veteran and valued member of society, and this stupid girl was nothing more than an arrogant child who had somehow brainwashed his daughter into changing the lifeplans he had decided for her years ago.

"Aubrey, I won't repeat myself again, get your things and be in the car in 60 seconds. I'm not playing these games with you and when we get home you are going to find a nice _man_ to settle down with. No go Posen!"

"No dad! I'm not going anywhere with you, I'm happy with who I am and I'm not going to change that because you're an egotistical, close-minded, sexist, asshole who cares more about what society thinks then your only child's happiness. So you can dismiss yourself right now because I'm not going anywhere with you, not today, not tomorrow, not ever!" Aubrey yelled

Fitzgerald fixed his jacket and looked from his daughter to Beca and back again. "Aubrey, you have 1 week to return to school and resume your studies. If you are not back to school by then, you will never be welcomed back into the family house, and you will no longer be a Posen. So make your choice Aubrey, you have one week." General Posen walked out of the door and slammed it shut, rattling some of the dishes on Beca's shelf.

"Are you okay Aubrey, I'm really sorry about your dad. Nobody should ever have to deal with someone like that." Beca said

"No, but I'll be okay. Thank you so much for being here for me Beca, you have no idea how much this means to me...girlfriend." Aubrey playfully pushes Beca's shoulder and smiled at the small DJ.

"Haha well, you're the best fake girlfriend I could ask for, c'mon let's go back to bed, I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted and a 6 hour nap sounds fantastic right now." Beca held out her hand for Aubrey to take.

"Alright, but no funny business Mitchell." Aubrey grabbed Beca's outstretched hand and squeezed lightly.

"No promises Posen." Beca winked and lead them to the bedroom


	23. Chapter 23

I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been super busy with my winter classes and new job. I promise you guys will get a new update in the next 5 days. Anyone have any requests or questions. Don't worry, jealous Beca is finally rear its head in this next chapter


	24. Chapter 24

"Do you think Aubrey and Beca are okay?" Stacie whispered to Chloe. All the Bella's were on their bus headed down to Atlanta for Sectionals. Chloe turned around way too quickly and looked at the long legged brunette confused.

"What did Beca tell you?" Chloe asked, she was under the impression that only her and Beca knew Aubrey's situation.

Stacie laughed and nudged Chloe's shoulder gently. "Beca and I don't have secrets. We've been underneath one another so many times it's kinds hard to hide things from each other."

"Yes I am **well** aware of how active your sex life was." Chloe shuddered at the sounds of moans that had been drilled into her head. Stacie was never one to tone anything down, especially in the bedroom. Chloe learned that the tall girl had a surprisingly high belt.

"You think their doing anything, or has Emily really tamed the Mitchell beast?" Stacie asked trying to keep the conversation going. Chloe thought to herself for a moment. Did she even have the right to ponder what her best friend and Beca were doing? The better question was should she even care? She had Luke and he was one of the best things to ever happen to her.

"I don't know, and to be honest what Beca does is none of my business anymore. I know you and her are very close, but I don't think Beca and I could ever have the type of relationship you two have. There's just too much history there and we don't seem to communicate well enough." Chloe confessed.

"Well nobody could ever have a friendship like Beca and I, but don't sell yourself short Red. I think you two can be closer than you think." Stacie winked at Chloe and went to go sit by Flo. Chloe wondered what Stacie meant by that. No one except the girls knew just how smart Stacie really was and lately she seemed to be smarter than her usual self. Before her thought could cloud her take over her mind, her phone started to ring.

 _Chloe: Hello?_

 _Beca: Hey Chloe, I just wanted to tell you that Aubrey and I are okay, and yes the meeting with her father went horrible just as I suspected it would._

Chloe giggled over the phone, catching the eye of some the girls that were close by.

 _Beca: Man it's so great to hear you laugh at me again. I'm not gonna lie, I've really missed it._

 _Chloe: Yeah, I miss y-...er I mean it too._

 _The phone went silent for a moment, neither girl knowing what to say to the other. Beca finally broke the unbearable silence._

 _Beca: I miss you too._

Then Chloe heard the phone go dead and she looked at it to see that Beca had hung up on her.

"Was that Beca?" Cynthia Rose asked, and all the girls looked to Chloe for a response.

"Yes it was, she was just telling me that her and Aubrey are okay and she wished us all good luck today and said if we don't win don't come back." Chloe joked. Judging by all the reassuring smiles on everyone's faces they believed her, well everyone except Stacie.

"Beca what the hell was that?" Aubrey asked. Beca looked at Aubrey in confusion, she didn't think she did anything wrong, but you could never be sure with Aubrey around.

"Beca you know exactly what you did, so don't even give me that look. You have to stop leading Chloe on, because you know she'll follow you every time you do."

"Woah, slow your roll there Posen, I am **not** leading anyone on, I do miss Chloe as a **friend.** She and I will always be friends, I mean we kinda have to be, and anyways I have a girlfriend and she seems to be pretty content with _Luke."_ Beca gritted out her best friend's name. She didn't dislike Luke, in fact he was one of her best friends and one of the few people she really enjoyed being around.

She just didn't like the idea of him dating Chloe he just wasn't good enough for her in Beca's eyes. But then again no one probably would be, but she would never admit that.

"Beca you need to let Chloe go, let her be happy with someone the way you are with Emily. You try to hide it, but I can tell that you really like her though, maybe even lovvveee her." Aubrey teased, dragging out the word "love".

Beca laughed at the taller girl's antics and lightly shoved her, which caused the blonde to push her back and before either girl knew it, they were engrossed in an intense wrestling match. Beca was very strong for her size, but Aubrey had been a fitness nut since she was 13 and eventually she was able to overpower the clumsy DJ and pin her to the bed.

"Give up, or this turns into a tickle fight!" Aubrey threatened, she was sitting on the shorter girl's waist and and had her hands pinned to the sides of her head, her devious smirk looking down at Beca, daring her to test her.

"Okay, okay I give up. Aubrey is the supreme ruler and she has the greatest voice that the sport of A Capella has ever heard." Beca yelled out, afraid that Aubrey would make good on her promise.

"And?"

"And she has the best ready bikini body that's ever graced my presence." Beca grumbled out.

Aubrey smiled in triumph and finally released the brunette from her grip. "That's better, much better. And you know I'm gonna tell Stacie you said that right?"

"Ugh, why do you hate me so much?" Beca groaned.

"Stop being so dramatic and drive me to the airport, I'm not missing my flight because you can't stop ogling me." Aubrey turned around to catch Beca staring at her backside.

"Hey, I can still look right?" Beca got up and went to go take a shower. Aubrey heard Beca's phone go off, and peered at it. She saw a new message from Emily and her nosy side got the best of her and she looked at it.

 _Emily: Those damn Trebles totally cheated and used a David Bowie song. It was really good too ?. Wish you were here with us, I miss you already. ?_

Aubrey couldn't help but to smile at how cute Emily's text was. She walked into the bathroom, totally disregarding Becas state of undress and began reading off the text message to Beca.

"Ahh, what the fuck Aubrey!" Beca shouted as she tried to cover herself up, even though she and Aubrey both knew her naked body was a familiar sight to the blonde.

"Oh stop being so modest, I've already seen it all, and you totally love legacy. I can see it in the way you always stare at her and find any reason to touch her when you're together. Beca Mitchell has officially been turned into a softie!" Aubrey left Beca's phone on the bathroom counter and went to finish packing her things.

"I really hate her sometimes." Beca said to herself. She finished showering and wrapped a towel around her body. When she walked out of her room, Aubrey wasn't on her bed, so she assumed she was in the living room watching TV.

"Beca I-" Aubrey rushed into the room to find a naked Beca brushing her hair. Her eyes went wide with lust, her grip on the door handle tightened until her knuckles were white. Beca was no slouch in the body department, her breasts were full and perky and her pink nipples were shaped like Hershey kisses. Her stomach was flat, and curved in as if it were inviting you to run your fingers along its shape. Her ass was easily her best feature though, it was perfectly round like an orange and whenever you saw it, you just wanted to grab it.

Beca saw the way Aubrey was staring at her and smirked to herself as she went to rewrap her towel around her body. Though she liked the attention, she knew it was wrong of her to be parading around naked in front of someone who she had previously slept with.

"Yeah, I'm gonna wait in the living room because if I don't then two things will happen. 1. I'll never leave Barden again. 2. You won't have a girlfriend anymore." Aubrey closed the door behind her and went over to the freezer. The rush of cool air was exactly what she needed in a moment like this.

Beca chuckled to herself and finished getting ready. When she finished she came out of her room and found Aubrey standing outside her freezer inhaling deeply. Wow, she never knew she had this type of effect on Aubrey before. A year ago, she would have stripped Aubrey down right there and had her way with her, but that was the old Beca.

"You okay there Aubrey?" Beca knew there were a million dirty things she could've said in that moment, but she decided to keep it safe.

"Yeah, I'm okay...just uh checking for some ice cream which you don't have. You ready to go?" Aubrey asked, cheeks flushed from being caught trying to cool down in a freezer.

"Yup, I got your bag right here boss, do you really have to go Aubs? You know you can stay at the Bella house with us for as long as you want. You're a sister for life dude."

Aubrey smiled and went over to hug the brunette. "I wish I could stay, but there's a whole world out there for me to see and explore. Staying here wouldn't be fair for me or you. I'd be too tempted to try to take the Bella's back from you." Aubrey joked

"I'd like to see you try Posen." Beca leaned up and placed a kiss on the taller woman's cheek. "Promise to call me once a week?"

"More like every other day." Aubrey leaned down and returned the kiss to Beca's cheek. She kissed the other cheek and grabbed her bag. Both girls headed out the door towards Beca's Jeep.

"Alright, let's get this over with, you know how much I hate goodbyes Posen." Beca said as she started the car, and the two girls made their way to the airport.

"I can't believe we only got second place. Those Trebles really fucking suck!" Chloe huffed as she sat down on the couch in her hotel room. The rest of the girls were behind her, dejected looks painted all of their faces.

"It's not that bad Chloe, at least we still qualified for regionals." Amy reasoned

"But this was my first time leading the team, now everybody's gonna think I don't have the ability to be a leader. Beca is gonna be so pissed, she put so much faith in me, and I let her down." Chloe began sobbing and Stacie and Emily came over to hug the distraught Captain.

"Hey, you did great Chloe and I'm sure Beca already knows that. Don't beat yourself up so much." Stacie reassured the redhead.

"I just really need to be alone right now guys." Chloe told all the girls. The girls left their captain's room and gathered in the Stacie's adjoining room.

"Man, Chloe is really upset. I haven't seen her this upset since Shawshank picked Legs over her last semester." Amy said earning herself a death glare from everyone in the room and a pillow to the face from Stacie.

"We need to cheer her up somehow. Isn't she dating Luke now?" Cynthia Rose asked

"Good idea, if she gets some consolation sex, that'll perk her right up in no time. I'll call him." Stacie grabbed her phone and dialed Luke's number.

 _Luke: Hello?_

 _Stacie: Hey Luke, it's Stacie. How have you been?_

 _Luke: Stacie! It's so good to hear from you! I've been really good actually, just finished my first campaign for Forever 21. I know it sounds lame, but everyone has to start somewhere._

 _Stacie: It's only lame if you don't get me free clothes. Anyways, I know you know that we're in Atlanta so I was wondering if maybe you'd come down to our hotel and comfort Chloe. She's really sad we only got second place. She thinks Beca is going to be mad at her._

 _Luke: That doesn't sound like Becky at all. Well if Chloe is sad, I'm on my way. Text me the address._

 _Stacie: Thanks Luke, see ya soon._

 _Luke: Thanks for telling me Stacie. I see why Becky loves ya._

Stacie hung up her phone and made her way back to the group to let them know Luke was on his way.

Chloe had just finished washing her makeup off her face when she heard a light knock at her door. All the girls were in Stacie's room right next to hers so she knew it wasn't any of them. She finished drying off her face and opened the door slowly to see the last person she expected, let alone with a bouquet of her favorite flowers.

"A certain Posen told me you were sad and you know I can't have that." Beca said as she handed the bouquet over to Chloe.

Chloe smiled brightly at Beca's sweet gesture and took the flowers, setting them down on the table. "I'm really glad you're here Becs." Chloe wrapped her arms around the girl's neck.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else Chloe." Beca returned the embrace around Chloe's waist and pressed their bodies together. The two girls were slowly leaning in, until the conjoining door to Stacie's room swong open.

"Chloe I-"


End file.
